The Loners
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Uzumaki Nagato. Shinobi penyendiri yang tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terasing dari keramaian Amegakure. Teman sehari-harinya hanyalah Chibi si anjing kecil yang setia dan...hujan. Mendadak, seseorang yang baru hadir dalam kehidupannya. Apakah ini pertanda Nagato akan memulai babak baru dalam kehidupannya yang senantiasa sendirian?
1. Chapter 1

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita amburadul, author amatir

Suara itu masih terus terdengar. Dan kemungkinan besar akan terdengar barangkali sampai akhir zaman sekalipun. Langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis. Setidaknya di tempat itu. Seolah-olah Kami-sama sengaja membuat tempat itu sebagai semacam wadah penampungan air raksasa di dunia shinobi.

Amegakure. Dari namanya saja sudah bisa diketahui tempat ini diguyur hujan 24 jam nonstop selama 7 hari dalam seminggu, 365 hari dalam setahun. Semua jenis hujan ada disini, mulai dari topan badai dengan angin yang tidak memperbolehkanmu berjalan ke depan sampai gerimis remeh-temeh yang butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membasahi seluruh kepalamu.

Amegakure hanya negara kecil. Terjepit diantara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure, wilayah ini sering terkena imbas perang yang diadakan oleh negara-negara besar sekitarnya. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa mereka menamainya Amegakure. Negara yang selalu menangis.

Anak berusia 16 tahun itu tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang berdinding batu dan beratap jerami tebal. Beberapa perabotan rumah tampak berdebu karena jarang dibersihkan. Lantainya tanah padat yang keras. Kusen jendela sudah reyot dimakan rayap. Kalau saja tidak ada hujan di Amegakure, niscaya kaca jendela rumah itu sudah terlihat seperti dinding saking banyaknya debu yang menutupinya.

Nagato Uzumaki. Shinobi laki-laki yang tinggal sebatang kara bersama seekor anjing kecil, yang dinamainya Chibi.

Hanya dengan memetik buah-buah ranum atau mencari ikan atau sekedar kayu bakar-lah ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Kedua orangtuanya telah tiada karena perang. Rumahnya berada terasing dari desa, agak ke tepi hutan. Terasing pula dari keramaian. Orang-orang menjulukinya shinobi penyendiri.

Sampai ketika suatu hari, hidupnya berubah...

SATU:When I see you

"Nagato" panggil sebuah suara serak-serak basah dari dalam toko.

"Ya, Heiji-san" jawab remaja berambut merah sebahu itu.

"Kenapa ini ! Kenapa tomat yang kau bawa tidak ada yang sebagus kemarin ! Aku tidak akan membayar dengan harga biasa untuk yang ini, tapi hanya setengah harga !" Seru Heiji sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

Biar demikian, Nagato menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, Heiji-san" desisnya.

"Lain kali bawa yang lebih bagus ! Kalau tidak, aku akan berhenti memasok sayuran darimu" ancamnya. Tapi ancaman itu hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Ayo, Chibi. Persediaan roti gandum kita kan sudah menipis" ajak Nagato sambil memencet hidung anjing berbulu putih itu, yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Setelah membeli kebutuhan secukupnya, Nagato bergegas keluar pasar. Mendadak di pintu masuk Pasar Amegakure ia melihat seorang pengemis. Tua renta, usianya lebih dari 60 tahunan, kulitnya kusam dan keriput dimakan usia. Matanya sipit dan terlihat rabun, tubuhnya kurus dan lemah.

Nagato dilema. Ia teringat pengalaman yang pernah ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia pernah memberi uang pada seorang pengemis yang kira-kira sama penampilannya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Tapi, ketika melihat pengemis itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang asing dalam pengelihatannya. Benar saja, setelah mengamati gerak-geriknya, setelah mendapat uang yang dirasa cukup banyak, pengemis itu menghilang dalam asap dan muncul kembali sebagai seorang shinobi pria yang masih sehat dan segar bugar.

Bukan main geramnya Nagato saat mengetahui bahwa shinobi itu hanya melakukan semacam henge (jutsu perubahan) untuk mendapatkan uang. Seorang shinobi ! Betapa hinanya. Padahal dirinya sendiri selalu bermimpi menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pengemis lama kelamaan menjadi profesi favorit. Mudah, iya. Bahkan terhitung cepat mendapat uang. Sedikit atau tidak ada modal samasekali yang dikeluarkan.

Tapi sungguh tidak bermartabat.

Jika ia tidak memberi, alangkah malangnya pengemis tua ini. Tapi jika ia memberi dan ternyata pengemis ini sama dengan puluhan pengemis aspal (asli tapi palsu) yang lain ?

Nagato meneguk ludah. Ia menatap Chibi, yang juga menatap majikannya dengan pandangan memelas.

Dia menghela nafas. "Hhh..., baiklah" desisnya pasrah lalu melempar beberapa koin.

Kalau itu pengemis betulan, terserahlah, mungkin hitung-hitung sedekah. Kalau bukan? Masa bodoh ia memikirkannya.

Nagato mendadak berbalik.

"Kakek" panggilnya.

"Iya...?" Sang kakek menerawang ke langit. Sepertinya ia masih bisa mendengar dengan baik tapi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Saya disini, kek..." Nagato memegang tangan si kakek.

"A...ja...ngan...tangkap...sa..ya..." si kakek memohon. Sepertinya ia mengira di hadapannya adalah petugas ketertiban Amegakure.

Nagato memutar bola mata. "Saya bukan petugas, kek. Kakek tenang saja" katanya lagi.

Si kakek terdiam. "Oh...kamu...yang memberi kakek uang barusan ya..?" Tebaknya.

"Ya, kek" jawab Nagato.

"Apa kakek sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi?" Tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Apa maksud...kamu...?" Balas si kakek.

"Maaf kek, saya tidak bermaksud menggurui. Tapi banyak yang lebih mulia daripada sekedar meminta-minta seperti ini, kek..." jelas Nagato hati-hati.

"Apa...?"

"Ya...maksud saya kakek tidak harus meminta-minta. Kalau kakek bisa memainkan alat musik atau semacamnya, kakek bisa menghibur orang-orang pasar...tidak minta-minta begitu saja..." lanjut Nagato.

Si kakek terdiam. Nagato menepuk bahu si kakek. "Saya pergi dulu ya, kek" pamitnya lalu berjalan pulang diikuti Chibi yang terus melompat-lompat.

Sampai di rumah, Nagato bergegas menyalakan tungku, memasak air, dan membersihkan beberapa perabotan yang terbengkalai olehnya dengan kemonceng seadanya.

Malam pun tiba. Shinobi berambut merah menyala itu beringsut ke tempat tidur ditemani Chibi. Bertahun-tahun sudah Nagato tidur hanya ditemani oleh anjing setianya dan... hujan di luar. Sesekali beberapa cicak atau sekedar laba-laba di sudut rumah juga ikut mengawal tidurnya.

(-The Looners-)

Setegar-tegarnya seorang manusia hidup sendiri, suatu hari dia pasti ingin ada yang menemani. Benar bukan ?

Hal itu terjadi pada Nagato keesokan harinya. Fajar menyingsing dan ia terbangun oleh suara guntur yang amat keras. Hujan lebat luar biasa menderu keras dari luar. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Kali ini ia takkan bisa memanen buah atau sayur apapun.

Nagato duduk dalam diam di ruang makannya yang berisi sebuah meja kayu jati tua dan tiga kursi. Satu kursi untuknya, satu lagi untuk Chibi. Masih ada satu kursi yang tersisa.

Dan akan segera terisi hari ini...

Tok

.

.

.

Tok...

"Chibi, kau dengar sesuatu?" Selidik Nagato. Anjingnya celingak-celinguk ke kanan-kiri lalu kembali meringkuk berbantalkan ekornya. Artinya tidak.

Tok

Suara ketukan itu benar-benar samar diantara guruh dan suara hujan yang deras itu. Namun telinga Nagato tidak berbohong, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

Segera, ia bergegas mengambil kunci dan berlari ke pintu. Chibi mengikutinya malas-malasan.

Anak kunci diputarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Semoga nyawa di depan pintu rumahnya itu tidak keburu beku atau melayang.

CKLEK

KRRIIIEEEETTT...

Nagato terkejut bukan main. Tampak seorang perempuan terbaring lemah tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Matanya terpejam dan seluruh tubuhnya basah. Pastilah ia kedinginan. Nagato buru-buru menggendong perempuan itu, menutup pintu dengan sebelah kaki lalu tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan perempuan itu perlahan, takut mengejutkannya.

Chibi menggonggong pelan dan naik ke ranjang, mengendusi tubuh perempuan yang masih basah seluruhnya itu.

"Ssshhtt ! Jangan, Chibi, jangan !" Seru Nagato tertahan.

Ia bergegas pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa iris roti gandum kemarin untuk gadis itu.

Nagato mendekatkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke lubang hidung perempuan itu. Masih bernafas, gumamnya. Mungkin dia hanya pingsan karena kedinginan.

Ia akan menunggu sampai perempuan itu bangun.

Tidak peduli berapa lama...

Ditemani Chibi...

...dan hujan...

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry readers, kalau belum banyak percakapannya. Baru prolog, hehehe

Minat? Review please... ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

DUA:The Blue Girl

Nagato masih terus berada dalam kamarnya, ditemani Chibi yang meringkuk kedinginan karena hujan tak kunjung berubah menjadi gerimis seperti biasa.

Bosan memandang hujan yang itu-itu saja, Nagato memalingkan pandangan ke ranjang reyotnya.

Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Ya, tadi dia terlihat seperti pingsan, tapi lama kelamaan ia terlihat seperti tidur.

Rambut biru tua sebahu-nya yang basah tergerai rapi. Kulit putih bersihnya kini sudah kering. Ia tidur sedikit meringkuk seperti bayi. Nagato tersenyum kecil. Ia belum pernah menerima siapapun di rumahnya-karena memang tidak pernah ada tamu di rumahnya.

"Aku akan memanaskan tehnya, siapa tahu sudah dingin saat gadis ini bangun" kata Nagato. Entah berbicara pada siapa.

"Kau disini saja ya" perintahnya pada Chibi yang tidak merespon.

(-The Looners-)

Setelah tehnya dirasa cukup hangat, Nagato kembali ke kamar. Chibi masih meringkuk tak peduli, namun...

Gadis itu sudah bangun.

Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Posisinya sudah terduduk di ranjang. Ia masih diam, sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Nagato.

"Ehm?" Nagato mendehem. Gadis itu segera memalingkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"Ah!" Ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata ungu bulat berlapis dan membawa secangkir teh yang mengepul berdiri di pintu.

"S-si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil merapatkan diri ke dinding.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu" balas Nagato terkekeh. Ia berjalan santai lalu meletakkan cangkir teh di tempatnya semula.

"Aku menemukanmu terbaring di depan pintu dalam keadaan pingsan" jelas Nagato.

Gadis itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Iya...kurasa aku memang sempat pingsan sebentar..." desisnya.

"Sebentar?" Ulang Nagato sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"Hari apa sekarang?" Gadis itu berbalik bertanya.

"Ini masih hari yang sama dengan yang terakhir kau ingat. Tepatnya kau pingsan hampir 3 jam" jawab Nagato enteng.

"Hyuh, kau membuatku khawatir" balas gadis itu.

"Sebaliknya juga" Nagato tak mau kalah. "Jadi...siapa namamu ?"

"Konan" jawab gadis berambut biru itu.

"Uzumaki Nagato" Nagato memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku, Nagato-kun" desis Konan.

"Ah, tidak apa. Cepat diminum tehnya. Ini juga ada roti gandum, supaya tubuhmu hangat".

Chibi menggonggong halus. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari ada yang ganjil di rumah itu dengan kehadiran seorang wanita.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Konan terkikik. "Anjing yang lucu" sambungnya.

"Dia Chibi, peliharaanku" jelas Nagato pendek.

"Maaf ya tempatnya kurang layak seperti ini" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Konan menanggapi cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku tidur di kamarmu ? Maksudku...aku takut kau dimarahi orangtuamu..." desisnya lirih.

"Tidak akan ada yang memarahi" jawab Nagato datar.

"Iya, aku tahu ini perbuatan baik. Cuma apa kau tidak mau izin dulu pada orangtuamu sebelum membawaku kemari ? Atau mereka sudah tahu?" Selidik Konan.

"Mereka sudah tahu dan aku tidak perlu minta izin" jawab Nagato tanpa memberi satupun kata yang memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki ayah atau ibu lagi.

"Oh, baguslah" cetus Konan sambil meraih sepotong roti dan memakannya.

Chibi menggonggong semangat. Nagato yang sudah hafal sikap anjingnya menoleh keluar jendela. Hujan lebat sudah berkurang, kini yang ada hanya gerimis tanpa petir. Ia sudah bisa menjual kol yang ia kumpulkan kemarin sore ke pasar. Tapi...bagaimana dengan gadis ini ? Tentu ia akan sendirian di rumah.

Chibi menggonggong lagi, kali ini menyeruduk-nyeruduk kaki majikannya memintanya keluar.

"Kurasa tidak hari ini, kawan. Kita pergi ke pasar besok atau lain kali saja, ya" Nagato memberi isyarat.

"Jadi kau ada janji dengan Chibi ?" Ledek Konan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, bukan. Kami hanya akan menjual kol-kol yang dikumpulkan kemarin sore" kilah Nagato.

"Kalau memang tugasmu, pergi saja. Toh kedua orangtuamu masih di rumah, kan? Atau mereka sedang pergi ? Karena dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara siapa-siapa dari luar kamar ini" cetus Konan.

Nagato terdiam.

"Nagato ?" Panggil Konan.

"Ya?"

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Mereka pergi" jawab Nagato misterius.

"Kemana ? Sudah ke pasar duluan, ya?" Tebak Konan lugu.

"Ke tempat yang selalu mereka inginkan" jawab Nagato misterius lagi.

Konan mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan berbelit-belit begitu ah, susah dicari ujungnya, tahu" candanya.

"Tentu tidak".

"Dimana mereka?" Konan bertanya lagi.

"Mereka pergi" jawab Nagato.

"Kapan mereka pulang ?" Konan mengubah haluan.

Nagato terdiam sejenak.

"Mereka..."

"...tidak akan pernah pulang..." jawabnya lirih.

Konan makin heran. Ia melirik Chibi yang juga menunduk dengan mata sayu dan ekor layu.

Konan bangkit dari ranjang Nagato dan duduk di tepinya.

"Kau ditinggal merantau oleh kedua orangtuamu?" Tanya Konan polos. Sepertinya ia tidak pandai mencerna kata-kata Nagato.

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?"

"Sebenarnya, mereka sudah meninggal" jelas Nagato pelan.

"Hah ? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang ?" Seru Konan terkejut.

Nagato terdiam. "Sejak kapan, Nagato ?" Selidik gadis berambut biru itu.

"Empat tahun yang lalu" jelas Nagato sayu.

Konan terdiam beberapa detik. "Maaf" desisnya.

"Tidak apa".

"Jadi...kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Selidik Konan memastikan. "Kau dan Chibi, maksudku" ralatnya.

"Tidak" jawab Nagato datar.

"Lalu ada siapa ?"

"Hujan" jawab Nagato sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Ayah dan ibu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"...dan..."

"...mereka..." ucap Nagato sambil menunjuk beberapa ekor cicak dan seonggok sarang laba-laba.

Konan terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya.

"Enam belas" jawab Nagato seadanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Lima belas" jawab Konan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa hidup empat tahun hanya ditemani Chibi, hujan, orangtua di hatimu, dan binatang-binatang rumahan kecil" lanjutnya antara kagum dan prihatin.

"Kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku. Aku tidak suka dikasihani" balas Nagato begitu beradu pandang dengan mata coklat bulat Konan.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa"

Mereka berdua (ralat) bertiga, dengan Chibi, terdiam sejenak.

"Kau punya keluarga, Konan?" Selidik Nagato sambil mengelus-elus punggung Chibi.

Konan mengangguk. "Aku lahir di Amegakure, tapi kemudian pindah ke Kusagakure... saat perang, rumah kami hancur dan kami kembali ke Amegakure. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya, beberapa hari lalu rumah kami terkena serangan dan aku terpisah dari ayah dan ibu" ceritanya.

Cerita yang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Konan tidak mau menangis lagi atau menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang bertahan empat tahun tanpa keluarga dan hidup sendirian, kenapa ia harus menangis ? Toh kedua orangtuanya bisa dipastikan belum meninggal, hanya terpisah saja.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu menemukan mereka, Konan?" Tawar Nagato.

"Entahlah" jawab Konan tak peduli. Namun Nagato tahu, itu jawaban pengalihan dari rasa kasihan. Kalau saja ia berkata ia masih punya orangtua, pasti Konan akan menjawab 'iya'. Hanya karena Konan sudah tahu Nagato hidup sebatang kara Konan menjawab sekenanya saat ditanya sesuatu yang diinginkan semua anak yang masih memiliki dan sayang pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dikasihani" timpal Nagato masam.

Konan segera menyadari apa yang laki-laki di depannya ini pikirkan. "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin...tapi itupun kalau kau bersedia, Nagato" jawabnya jujur.

"Tentu aku bersedia" jawab Nagato cepat. "Kita mulai kapan ?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Hah ? Aku baru mengenalmu lima menit ! Kenapa tidak biarkan aku berada di rumah ini sementara dulu, baru setelah kita berdua sudah dekat kita akan mencari mereka" cetus Konan.

"Dekat?" Ulang Nagato.

Konan menutup mulut. "Eerrr...maksudku...yaa...mengenal...satu sama lain...atau semacamnya..." desisnya.

"Baiklah" desis Nagato menurut. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sementara aku dan Chibi pergi ke pasar" sambungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, boleh kan?" Tawar Konan cepat.

Nagato menggeleng. "Apa kata orang-orang nanti, kalau mengetahui kau tinggal di rumahku. Itu bisa menimbulkan fitnah, Konan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian" desis Konan lirih. "Kecuali Chibi menemaniku" sambungnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang saja, ya. Teh dan roti gandum itu yang terakhir lho, kalau aku tidak ke pasar sekarang juga kita tidak akan bisa makan apa-apa. Chibi, jaga Konan ya" kata Nagato cepat lalu menyambar dua karung kol dan berlari ke pusat desa Amegakure, meninggalkan Konan yang berdiri di pintu kamar sambil menatap kagum sosok berambut merah yang agak kewalahan menguasai dua karung kol yang berat itu.

Chibi menjilat-jilat kaki Konan, pertanda ia sudah mulai akrab dengan gadis baru ini.

"Kalau kau bisa bicara, aku akan semakin kagum dengan majikanmu itu begitu mendengar sebagian saja kisah hidupnya darimu" Konan berandai-andai sambil membalas membelai lembut kepala anjing berbulu kapas itu.

"Ayo kita memasak air untuk Nagato, Chibi" ajak Konan lalu beranjak ke dapur. Ia menciduk air di ember besi tua yang sudah penuh untuk menampung rembesan air hujan dari atap dapur yang bocor dengan panci, lantas menyalakan api dengan batu pemantik dan membakar kayu.

Ya, walau di rumahnya yang dulu dengan menghidupkan kompor saja makanan sudah jadi, bukan berarti Konan enggan mempelajari cara kerja peralatan dapur tradisional. Ia bahkan bisa mengenali dengan mudah mana batu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyalakan api dan yang tidak. Dan yang ia jumpai di dapur rumah Nagato adalah yang bisa digunakan untuk menyalakan api.

(-The Looners-)

Nagato menghitung hasil uang penjualan dua karung kol-nya. Satu setengah kali lebih banyak daripada hasil penjualan tomat kemarin. Keluar dari pasar, ia melihat pengemis tua itu lagi...di tempat yang sama.

Tapi berbeda. Ia sedang memainkan sebuah shamisen (salah satu alat musik tradisional Jepang) dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman. Sepertinya ia menikmati permainannya dan kini, topi usang yang digunakannya untuk menampung uang dua kali lebih penuh dari biasanya saat ia masih mengemis. Rupanya kakek itu menuruti saran Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Setidak-tidaknya kakek itu sekarang tidak sehina pengemis lagi, sudah 'naik kelas' menjadi pengamen. Itupun bukan pengamen oplosan murahan yang bermodal suara pas-pasan atau alat musik seadanya, permainan shamisen-nya terdengar merdu.

Nagato mendekati si kakek, dan melemparkan lima koin lalu berlari pulang sambil melambaikan tangan. Tidak peduli apakah si kakek mengenali atau membalas lambaiannya atau tidak.

Namun setelah Nagato agak jauh berlalu, si kakek memaksakan diri membuka matanya lebih lebar dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Ia melambai-lambai ke arah Nagato yang sudah tidak menengok ke belakang lagi...

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana, minna-san? Belum terlalu panjang memang, hahaha. Di chapter ini terungkap sudah perempuan yang diselamatkan Nagato adalah Konan. Bagaimana petualangan mereka mencari orangtua Konan ?

RnR please !


	3. Chapter 3

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

TIGA:Together with Konan

"Konan...?" Seru Nagato saat tiba di rumah.

Ia celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling. Bersih. Jendela bagian dalam berikut kusen-nya sudah bebas dari debu. Semua meja yang dilihatnya juga bernasib sama. Semua begitu rapi dan bersih. Tidak mungkin Chibi membersihkan semua ini (Ya iyalah, mana bisa anjing disuruh bersih-bersih).

Pasti Konan, pikir Nagato. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya. Mereka tidak ada disitu. Nagato berjalan cepat ke dapur. Bingo, Chibi sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar ekornya sendiri di sebelah Konan yang tertidur di kursi meja makan.

Chibi menyalak senang melihat Nagato pulang. Nagato hanya membelai lembut kepala anjing itu kemudian menyentuh pelan pundak Konan.

"Konan...bangun..."

Perempuan itu bergerak sedikit, bangkit dari posisi tidur membungkuk dengan kedua tangan ditelungkupkan ke meja sebagai sandaran kepalanya lalu merenggangkan tubuh puas-puas.

"Punggungku pegal sekali..." desisnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur di ranjangku saja, malah disini, kau pikir disini kasur?" Canda Nagato sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus roti dan beberapa makanan ringan dari jagung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Konan" cetus Nagato misterius.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau yang membersihkan rumahku, kan?"

"Errr...iya...lagipula sepertinya kau jarang bersih-bersih" ledek Konan.

Nagato tersenyum senang. "Makanlah" katanya sambil menyodorkan semua barang yang baru dibelinya.

"Semuanya?" Selidik Konan. Nagato mengangguk.

"Kan kau yang beli. Aku makan sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, bukannya ini jatahmu?" Tanya Konan.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Jangankan tidak makan siang, tidak makan dua hari pun aku pernah kok. Justru kau yang butuh banyak energi apalagi usai membersihkan rumah" jelas Nagato.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut makan, aku marah lho" ancam Konan.

"Ih, dasar. Baiklah, aku makan..." Nagato akhirnya menyerah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya suara kunyahan halus gigi yang menggilas roti-termasuk Chibi yang asyik dengan sepotong sosis.

"Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum, Nagato" cetus Konan pura-pura serius sambil tertawa kecil.

Nagato mengangkat satu alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Konan segera tersadar. "Eerrr...t-tidak, tidak apa-apa" ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Nagato tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Konan?" Panggil Nagato.

"Iya?"

"Pipimu merah..." selidik Nagato serius.

Konan makin grogi. "Ah, ini..."

"Kau sakit?" Selidik Nagato polos.

Konan bingung. Nyaris saja ia berpikir Nagato tahu alasan utama seorang perempuan blush on. Eh, ternyata malah dikira sakit...ah, ya sudahlah, pikir Konan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Konan cepat.

"Kalau ada yang dirasakan, bilang saja" desis Nagato lantas kembali sibuk dengan rotinya. Konan mengangguk setengah hati.

(-The Looners-)

"Sudah jam sembilan, Konan. Tidurlah, di kamarku saja tidak apa-apa" perintah Nagato.

"Kau sendiri?" Selidik Konan.

"Aku akan pasang kawat di kebun kol dulu, kadang-kadang ada binatang yang mencuri, bisa rugi aku kalau kol-kolnya tidak sebagus yang kukirim tadi pagi" jelas Nagato.

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?" Tanya Konan.

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja" balas Nagato tak acuh. Chibi menggoyang ekor membenarkan.

"Yakin?"

"Tidurlah, Konan" perintah Nagato lembut.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu akhirnya beranjak ke kamar Nagato dengan hanya ditemani sebatang lilin besar. Ia membaringkan diri di ranjang usang berseprei putih dengan sebuah bantal, selembar selimut, dan sebuah bantal guling. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit.

Nagato...

Kenapa rasanya aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, ya...? Konan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Masalahnya, dari pertama melihat Nagato, Konan sudah merasa ia berada di rumah saudaranya sendiri. Selain itu ia tidak canggung samasekali bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

Ia...begitu dewasa... pikirnya lagi. Sayang sekali dia harus hidup sebatang kara seperti ini. Alangkah senangnya jika aku bisa membantunya berkelana di dunia luar dan sejenak meninggalkan rutinitas yang membosankan ini...

Sungguh, Konan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup sendirian hanya ditemani seekor peliharaan selama bertahun-tahun seperti ini. Jangankan bertahun-tahun, terpisah dari orangtuanya baru tiga hari ini saja sudah membuatnya kesepian setengah mati.

Mendadak, Konan mendengar bunyi langkah kaki. Itu pasti Nagato, pikirnya. Konan segera merebah ke samping kanan dan memejamkan mata. Nafasnya diatur setenang mungkin. Ia tidak mau Nagato mengetahui kalau ia belum tidur.

Langkah kaki itu makin dekat, dan Konan bisa merasakan sesosok manusia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang yang sedang ditidurinya.

Sosok itu mengambil selimut, dan menutupi tubuh Konan sampai sebatas leher. Ia lantas berjongkok sampai wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Konan yang sedang pura-pura tidur itu.

"Mimpi indah, Konan-chan..." desisnya.

"Kita akan segera menemukan orangtuamu..." lanjutnya sambil berbisik seolah perempuan itu bisa mendengarnya-karena memang ia bisa mendengarnya.

Suara pintu ditutup akhirnya terdengar. Konan membuka mata.

Ah, Nagato ! Baru kenal sehari saja ia sudah seperti ini, pikir Konan setengah kesal. Sisi lain dirinya menyangkal. Jangan berprasangka buruk pada orang lain! Belum tentu dia naif. Lagipula...Nagato sudah cukup lama hidup sendirian, wajar saja kan jika ia memperlakukanmu begini? Apalagi, kau perempuan. Mana pernah ia melihat perempuan di rumahnya selain ibunya yang telah tiada? Suara hatinya menentramkannya.

Baiklah, Konan tidak akan berburuk sangka pada Nagato. Apalagi shinobi itu memang sangat baik padanya...

(-The Looners-)

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat. Konan sudah terbiasa dengan semua cara hidup Nagato, mulai dari bangun, makan, melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari, hingga kembali tidur. Namun ada satu yang tetap membuat gadis berambut biru itu risih.

Mandi.

Konan kembali teringat saat ia pertama kali merasa ingin mandi.

"_N-Nagato..."_

"_Ada apa, Konan?"_

"_Di rumahmu tidak ada kamar mandi, ya?"_

"_Ada, di belakang. Agak terpisah dari rumah, ambil air pakai timba di sumur sana"._

"_Hah ? P-padahal aku mau mandi, Nagato-kun !"_

"_Ya tinggal mandi saja. Oh, kau tidak punya pakaian selain itu ya? Kalau begitu dicuci saja dulu, sementara kau pakai pakaianku saja, Konan"._

"_T-tapi..."_

"_Haha, kalau perempuan memakai baju laki-laki itu tidak terlihat aneh, Konan ! Kalau laki-laki pakai pakaian perempuan baru aneh namanya..."._

"_Kau pikir aku mau mandi sendirian di tepian hutan seperti itu dengan tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun ?!"_

"_Jadi...?"_

"_Kau aneh, Nagato ! Kau sudah terbiasa, aku samasekali tidak pernah mandi di luar ruangan ! Kalau soal pakaian sih aku mau-mau saja memakai pakaianmu !"_

"_Lalu apa yang kau inginkan ?"_

"_T-temani...aku..."_

"_HAAAAHHH ?!"_

_BLETAK_

"_Dasar mesum ! Maksudku kau berjaga di luar ! Awas kalau kau sampai mengintip ke belakang, kugunduli kepalamu !"_

_Selesai mandi_

"_Nagato, handuknya mana?"_

"_Hnn? Handuk ? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan handuk, langsung saja ke rumah..."_

"_HAAHH?! Jangan samakan laki-laki dengan perempuan, Nagato baka !"_

"_Iya, iya, sebentar, kuambilkan daun. Tetap disitu, Konan !"_

"_Hhhh...sekarang handukku adalah daun teratai raksasa...?"_

"_Lebih baik daripada tidak ada kan? Setidaknya daun itu cukup lebar dan tebal, agak berat memang. Tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi"._

"_Terserahlah"_

**Flashback End**

"Nagato ! Aku mau mandi !" Panggil Konan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nagato ?" Konan memanggil sekali lagi.

Ia pergi ke dapur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ruang tengah juga kosong. Kembali ke kamar, kemudian ke ruang tamu. Nihil.

Konan pergi ke halaman belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa juga. Hanya Chibi yang sedang menggesek-gesek lehernya ke bebatuan, mungkin gatal.

Konan akhirnya memutuskan mandi sendiri. Yaah, agak sedikit khawatir plus takut sih, tapi mengingat di sekitar rumah Nagato tidak ada orang satupun dan juga jarang sekali ada binatang besar berkeliaran, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Konan menyambar daun teratai besar yang biasa digunakannya untuk handuk dan berjalan hati-hati ke sumur yang dikelilingi oleh dinding batu berbentuk segiempat.

.

.

.

"AAAHH !" Keduanya berseru bersamaan.

Konan langsung berbalik arah dan menutup mata. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Untung saja Nagato tidak telanjang bulat-ia masih mengenakan celana.

"Kenapa kau ada disitu?!" Omel Konan sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Kau sendiri, biasanya sekarang sudah mandi kan? Kukira kau akan mandi belakangan jadi aku duluan" jawab Nagato.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tidak dijawab, eeh, malah ada disini!" Gerutu Konan kesal.

"Hehe, gomen-nasai Konan-chan..." goda Nagato sambil menyiramkan ember terakhir ke tubuhnya.

"Sekarang silakan mandi, aku menunggu kok" lanjutnya.

"Untung saja aku tidak mandi duluan" bisik Konan.

"Apa?" Selidik Nagato.

"Tidak apa-apa !" Bantah Konan lalu bergegas masuk.

(-The Looners-)

"Nagato ?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Selidik Konan saat memergoki Nagato sedang mengemasi beberapa bahan makanan kering ke dalam sebuah kantung kulit.

"Ini untuk bekal perjalanan kita" jawabnya cepat.

"Perjalanan? Kemana?" Selidik Konan penasaran.

"Haha, masa' kau lupa ? Kita akan mencari orangtuamu begitu perbekalan kita dirasa sudah cukup, Konan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu hari itu akan datang?" Jelas Nagato.

"Hehe, benar juga, aku malah baru ingat" cetus Konan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Nagato..."

"Apa lagi?" Canda Nagato acuh tak acuh sambil tetap sibuk.

"Kau...serius mau membantuku...?" Kata Konan lirih.

Nagato menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia berdiri, lalu berbalik menatap Konan. Mata ungu dengan lingkaran hitam berlapis itu menatap mata coklat jernih Konan lekat-lekat, lantas memegang kedua pundak Konan dengan kedua tangannya dari depan.

"Ketika hari itu tiba..."

"...aku ingin kau berlari secepatnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang..." desis Nagato. Pelan. Tapi jelas. Dan ambigu.

Biji mata Konan bergetar. Ia tertunduk.

"Apa...maksudmu...?"

Nagato melepas pegangannya. "Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti, Konan..." jawabnya misterius.

"Mengerti tentang apa?" Tanya Konan begitu Nagato kembali sibuk dengan perbekalan mereka.

"Jangan sok misterius di depanku, shinobi berambut merah !" Seru Konan agak keras.

"Alasan..."

"...alasan kenapa aku hidup sendirian..."

TO BE CONTINUED

Nah, ada romance-nya sedikit di chapter ini, hehe. Semoga akan terus meningkat di chapter-chapter depan !

Yang request action, kalau tidak ada halangan akan saya tampilkan di chapter depan, sekaligus bersamaan dengan alasan kenapa Nagato hidup sendirian di tepi hutan !

Keep read and review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

EMPAT: Awakening

Hujan lebat menderu di luar. Chibi sudah meringkuk dan mendengkur sejak setengah jam yang lalu di kamar mereka berdua. Ya, Konan dan Nagato. Konan, tentu sudah lelap walau baru sepuluh menit merebahkan diri di kasur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Setelah memastikan semua jendela dan pintu dikunci, Nagato pergi ke kamar. Konan sudah tertidur pulas. Diam-diam dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Nagato berlutut tepat di hadapan gadis itu-yang tidur miring ke kanan dan menyamakan ketinggian wajah mereka.

Bulu mata Konan yang lentik tak bergerak. Wajah lonjong putihnya dihiasi oleh rambut biru sebahu...dan matanya yang coklat jernih... Nagato tidak akan lupa.

Seberkas memori sekelebat menghantui kepalanya. Ia mendadak teringat percakapannya dengan almarhum ibunya saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun...seminggu sebelum ia kehilangan mereka...

**-Flashback-**

"_Ibu..."_

"_Iya, Nagato sayang...?"_

"_Boleh Nagato bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Apapun, sayang"._

"_Bagaimana seseorang seperti ibu bisa jatuh cinta?"_

"_Errr...itu,ya..."_

"_Hehe, ibu malu-malu nih...kenapa bu? Nagato kira perasaan suka itu wajar bagi manusia..."_

"_Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya...? Mmm, yang pasti...karena di dunia hanya ada laki-laki dan perempuan...suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan tertarik pada seorang perempuan...Nagato..."_

"_Lalu perempuan yang seperti apa?"_

"_Kau akan menemukan perempuan yang mencintaimu setulus hati...tidak memandang perbedaan atau status sosial dan bersedia menjadi teman seumur hidup bersamamu...menghabiskan suka-duka bersama...dan masih banyak lagi..."_

"_Hmm..kalau didengar-dengar sepertinya persyaratannya banyak sekali"_

"_Memang, Nagato..."_

"_...saat kau sudah besar nanti...kau akan dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit, Nagato. Memilih seseorang yang akan menemani hidupmu hingga akhir hayat...bukan perkara yang mudah...kau harus hati-hati pada mereka yang hanya manis di depan atau di luar..."_

"_...tapi ibu percaya kau bisa melakukannya"_

"_Kalau aku ditolak seorang wanita yang kusukai?"_

"_Kalau begitu ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, dia belum mengenal siapa dirimu sebenarnya, dan kedua, karena dia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadapmu..."_

"_...tapi ibu rasa anak ibu masuk kategori tampan dan hebat lho..."_

"_Ah, ibu bisa saja..."_

**-Flashback End-**

Konan...

Sekarang...Nagato mulai merasa...untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menyukai seseorang...

Konan...

Saat kita mengembara mencari orangtuamu...aku akan melindungimu dengan hidupku...

Konan...

Jika saat-saat itu mendadak menghambur ke permukaan di waktu yang tidak tepat...

Konan...

Aku ingin kau berlari secepat yang kau bisa tanpa menoleh ke belakang...

Konan...

Tanpa sadar Nagato menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai lembut pipi gadis itu.

"Konan..."

Konan menggeliat. "Mmhh..." desahnya.

"Ada apa...Nagato...?" Ia membuka mata.

Nagato terkejut setengah mati. Lamunannya langsung buyar. Rupanya tanpa sadar ia sudah membelai gadis itu dan mengucapkan namanya-sampai membuat Konan benar-benar terbangun !

"Nagato?" Panggil Konan.

"Konan...?" Balas Nagato.

"Hah? Kupikir kau membangunkanku. Ada apa?" Selidik Konan dengan mata sayu.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, ha-hanya...memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum" jawab Nagato tersendat-sendat.

"Cuma itu?"

"Ya...cuma itu. Hehe, aku menganggu ya? Maaf kalau begitu" ucap Nagato cepat lalu buru-buru pergi ke luar kamar, menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

(-The Looners-)

Malam semakin larut. Jam besar di ruang tengah peninggalan orangtua Nagato berdentang dua belas kali. Tengah malam.

Nagato masih belum bisa memicingkan mata sedikitpun. Pikirannya dihantui kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang seolah hanya menunggu waktu untuk terjadi. Mata ungunya bergetar.

CRAK !

Sebuah benda tajam seperti sedang menusuk daun pintu rumahnya.

BRAAKK..!

Dan sekarang, pintu rumahnya didobrak.

"Ada orang di dalam?!" Bentak sebuah suara berat yang segera menggaung ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Nagato merinding. Ia di kursi ruang tengah, hanya beberapa meter dari empat orang yang sedang berdiri di pintu rumahnya. Untunglah mereka tidak, atau belum mengetahui keberadaanya. Nagato langsung beringsut turun dari sofa, berlari tanpa suara ke kamarnya.

"Konan...Konan...bangun, cepat..." suaranya berusaha antara keras dan pelan agar tidak didengar para perampok itu.

Ia juga lantas mengguncang Chibi, lalu memberinya isyarat diam.

"Apa lagi, Nagato..." desah Konan lirih sambil mengusap mata. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya polos.

"Empat perampok di depan, kau harus pergi sekarang...cepat..."

"HAAHH?!" Kata-kata Nagato langsung membuat Konan terbelalak hebat.

Nagato buru-buru membekap mulut Konan, menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri.

"Siapa ?!" Suara berat sekali lagi terdengar dari luar.

"Kita akan menyelinap lewat pintu belakang...bersama Chibi..." desis Nagato.

"Apa...akan...berhasil...?" Bisik Konan pasrah.

Nagato mengangguk tegas. Sorot matanya yang tajam memandang Konan lekat-lekat. "Kita akan berhasil...".

BRAK !

Mendadak pintu kamar hancur didobrak oleh seorang perampok. Rambut panjang hitam legamnya tergerai hingga punggung. Sebuah pedang bersandar di bahunya. Ia tampak sangar dengan cambang yang tebal di wajahnya dan sorot matanya yang tidak bersahabat.

"Hahahaha! Hei, minna ! Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini !" Serunya sambil tertawa seakan telah menemukan harta karun.

Tanpa basa-basi ia maju dan memegang leher Nagato dan Konan dengan masing-masing tangannya lalu memojokkan mereka ke dinding.

"Dimana orangtua kalian, he ?!" Serunya.

"Mereka sudah tiada !" Seru Nagato keras-keras dengan jujur.

"Baka ! Kau pikir aku akan per...AAAUU!"

Chibi dengan sigap sudah menggigit keras-keras betis perampok itu dan menggeram. Orang itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari dua anak manusia di depannya sambil memegangi kakinya lalu merintih kesakitan.

"Lari, Konan ! Ayo, Chibi !" Seru Nagato sambil menyambar tangan Konan dan berlari secepatnya ke luar. Namun, tiga perampok lainnya menghadang, dan dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan menghadang mereka.

"Mau kemana kau, gadis manis ?!" Goda salah satu dari mereka yang mengepung dari belakang.

Nagato secepatnya menyambar kursi kayu yang berat di sebelahnya, mengangkatnya, lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke salah satu dari mereka.

"Ke dapur !" Seru Nagato, diikuti Konan dan Chibi.

Walau pintu sudah dikunci, dua dari perampok itu masih sanggup mendobraknya.

POONNGGG...! Konan memukul salah satu perampok itu dari belakang dengan wajan.

TRANG ! Pedang perampok yang tersisa beradu dengan...pisau dapur Nagato.

"Dasar bocah ! Belagu pakai pisau segala !" Seru perampok itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan liar. Nagato yang kepayahan berhasil membalas balik saat Chibi membuka peluang dengan lagi-lagi menggigit perampok itu di kakinya.

"Arrgghh! Terima ini!" Seru perampok itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

JRASSHH...

.

.

"Chibi..." desis Nagato. Anjing kesayangannya diam tak bergerak. Goresan dalam dan panjang di sisi tubuh bagian kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaarrgghh!" Balas Nagato marah. Namun pisau dapur yang panjangnya kurang dari 30 cm tidak bisa menang dari sebilah pedang.

"Mereka terlantar, Kusuke" desis salah satu perampok yang muncul dari ruang tengah. "Sebaiknya kita ambil perempuan ini, dia bisa berguna di pasar manusia" katanya lagi. "Belakangan ini anak laki-laki tidak dibutuhkan" lanjutnya.

"Ayo !" Serunya sambil mencengkeram tangan Konan dan memaksanya pergi.

"Tidak ! Lepaskan aku ! KAU KIRA AKU BARANG GROSIR HAH ?! DASAR OTAK UDANG, LEPASKAN ! Nagato, tolong ! NAGATO !"

(-The Looners-)

Nagato terbangun dengan mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai dapur. Goresan luka pedang terlihat di tangan kanannya. Ia melirik Chibi yang sudah tidak bernafas. Mati. Ada yang aneh. Dimana...

Dimana gadis berambut biru itu ?

Dimana gadis bermata coklat jernih itu ?

DIMANA KONAN ?

"KONAN !" Seru Nagato seperti kesetanan, menghambur ke luar sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit di tungkai, tangan, dan kepalanya. Ia berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya sambil tangan kanannya masih mengapit Chibi. Siapa tahu binatang itu masih hidup.

Untunglah keempat perampok itu belum pergi terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar dua ratus meter dari rumah Nagato, mereka sudah bertemu kembali.

Nagato melihat gadis biru itu dengan mata coklat sayunya, dengan tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KONAN ?!" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar membelah langit yang sedang diramaikan oleh gerimis.

"Berisik ! Jika kau mau, ikutlah bersama kami ! Dengan begitu kau akan melihat gadis ini lagi !" Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Konan pada kalian !"

"Cih, terserah. Serbu !" Seru si kaki pincang (karena digigit Chibi tadi) sambil memerintahkan tiga temannya untuk menyerang Nagato.

Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang tak terelakkan. Nagato tidak punya modal apapun selain keberanian dengan berbumbu kenekatan, untuk melawan tiga perampok bersenjata lengkap itu. Sebenarnya, ada satu modal yang belum terlalu ia sadari. Modal yang paling diinginkan setiap shinobi untuk menjadi yang terhebat...

Walhasil, Nagato akhirnya tumbang dengan banyak luka. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi. "Hahaha, dasar baka ! Mana mungkin kau menang dari kami. Ayo pergi" cemooh mereka lalu menggendong paksa Konan.

"Nagato ! BANGUN, NAGATO !" Konan terus berteriak.

"Nagato..."

"Nagato...!"

"NAGATO...!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ko...na...n..."

"Ko...nan..."

"Kona...n..."

"Konan..."

"Konan...!"

"Konan...!"

"KONAN !" Seru Nagato. Kali ini jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"KEMBALIKAN KONAN !" Serunya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengabaikan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Dasar bocah yang benar-benar keras kepala" tanggap salah satu perampok itu.

"Kita bunuh saja, toh dia tidak berguna" saran si pincang.

"Baiklah. Hitung-hitung bersenang-senang" salah satu dari mereka menyambut gembira sambil mengeluarkan lagi pedangnya.

Konan dijatuhkan ke tanah. Keempat perampok itu menyerbu Nagato. Konan yang kehabisan tenaga tak kuasa berbuat apapun. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

"Nagato..."

"Na...ga...to..."

"...Terima...kasih...banyak..."

.

.

...Dan...

.

.

Rambut merah laki-laki itu berkibar ke belakang. Angin menerpa sekeliling mereka berenam dengan dahsyat. Keempat perampok itu sulit melangkah maju.

Mata Nagato yang sudah menyala ungu terang kontras dengan siluet tubuhnya yang terbentuk dari kilatan cahaya petir...

"Konan..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 4 selesai ! Rinnegan Nagato akhirnya bangkit. Seperti apa ya kekuatannya ? Tunggu di chapter depan plus awal petualangan Nagato dan Konan demi mencari orangtua Konan !

Keep read and review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

LIMA: My Eyes !

"Ko..."

"...naann..." Nagato mendesis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"UUUAAARRRGGGHHH !"

"Kenapa dia?! Seperti kesurupan saja !" Komentar salah satu perampok yang nyaris mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Nagato.

"Apapun itu, dia hanya bocah ! Akan bagus kalau kita habisi dia sebelum dia sok jago !" Seru yang lain sambil segera mengambil langkah dan maju dengan sebilah pedang di tangan.

"HUUUAAAAA...!" Nagato berteriak kosong. Entah pada siapa.

Drrrrrttt... Gggrrrrkkk... tanah mulai berguncang dan retak.

BRAAAKKK! BRAAKK! Segera, puluhan batu-batu tajam keluar dari tanah yang terbelah dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di atasnya, membuat keempat perampok itu kalang-kabut.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini, huh !" Gerutu salah satu dari mereka sambil melemparkan sebuah shuriken.

"_Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ !" Serunya.

Segera, satu shuriken itu berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan. Semua mengarah ke Nagato...

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

"Hah?! D-ditangkis...".

"AAAAKKKHH...!" Nagato berteriak lagi, kini tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya, lantas memutarnya. Segera saja di dalam lengannya terlihat belasan peluru-peluru tumpul.

"Jutsu macam apa itu..." desis si pincang. Suaranya bergetar.

Nagato mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke langit. Peluru-peluru dari tangannya langsung melesat otomatis dan menembaki keempat musuhnya.

SPLAT ! Salah satu perampok berhasil menyelinap tepat ke belakang Nagato dan mengayunkan pedang.

"Mati kau !"

Tepat di penghujung kalimatnya, Nagato menoleh. Rinnegan ungu itu menyala mengintimidasi, pupilnya yang hitam legam melebar. Mata itu seolah berdenyut dan mengatur kehidupan siapapun yang menatapnya...

"A-ap..a...i...ni...?!"

"HUUUOOOO!" Nagato berteriak keras sekali lagi. Rinnegan-nya melebar, dan...

CRRAAAKKK ! ! !

Dia mati-tergeletak di tanah bersimbah darah. Berada di kubangan darahnya sendiri. Mati dengan mata dan mulut terbuka seperti sisa-sisa raga yang sudah ditinggal oleh jiwa yang dicabut secara paksa.

Mata samsara ini...Rinnegan ini...

Nagato menoleh lambat ke tiga perampok yang tersisa. Semua kini berwajah jeri. Konan yang mulai membuka mata melihat pemandangan mengerikan.

"PERGI !" Seru Nagato keras-keras pada ketiga orang itu.

Melihat ketiganya belum bereaksi, Nagato mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke mereka. Sontak ketiga perampok itu terkejut bukan main karena mereka tertarik ke belakang, ke arah Nagato...

(-The Looners-)

"Konan..."

"Konan-chan...?"

"Konan..."

Konan membuka mata.

Kini, yang dilihatnya bukan sosok baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kini, yang dilihatnya bukan sosok murah hati yang senantiasa berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan terbiasa.

Kini, yang dilihatnya bukan sosok penuh kasih yang melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia sayangi...

Sekarang...

Konan hanya melihat seorang pembunuh berambut merah sebahu, mata ungu menyala mengerikan, tetesan darah yang bercampur dengan air mata, air hujan, dan keringat di wajah penuh intimidasinya, tubuh penuh luka, dan empat orang bersimbah darah yang sudah tidak bernyawa di sekitarnya.

Konan terduduk. Talinya sudah terlepas, entah oleh siapa. Ia memandang takut pada sosok yang berada hanya satu meter di depannya.

"Na...ga...to..." desisnya lirih. Suaranya bergetar.

"Konan..." balas Nagato.

"...maaf..." lanjutnya sambil tertunduk.

"Siapa..."

"...sebenarnya..."

"...kau...?!" Konan berseru lantang lalu duduk memeluk lutut. Air matanya bercucuran dan bercampur dengan keringat dingin dan air hujan yang terus dicurahkan dari langit dini hari.

"Konan...maafkan aku..." desis Nagato pelan dan berusaha mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Seru Konan sambil menepis tangan Nagato yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Siapa kau, hah ?! Siapa ?!"

"AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA !" Teriak Nagato keras-keras. Ia terjatuh, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal semacam itu ?! Kau bukan penipu kan, Nagato. Kau bukan pembunuh, KAN ?!" Bentak Konan sambil terisak.

"Sungguh, Konan..." kata Nagato pelan.

"Aku..."

"Menjauh dariku ! Jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi dan tidak perlu membantuku menemukan orangtuaku !" Seru Konan sambil berlari tak tentu arah.

"KONAN !" Nagato berusaha mengejar.

"PERGI, NAGATO !"

Konan terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Nagato yang sudah kehabisan tenaga akhirnya tumbang ditemani guyuran hujan.

(-The Looners-)

Gadis berambut biru dengan mata almond jernih itu akhirnya bangun. Ia sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa memorinya sebelum berada di...

Yah, sulit menjelaskannya, tapi sekarang Konan sedang berada di sebuah rumah berdinding batu...mirip rumah Nagato. Dan ia sedang terbaring diatas ranjang kulit yang sekeras batu. Mungkin bukan ranjangnya, tapi karena seluruh tubuhnya mengalami luka kecil karena kelakukan para perampok tadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sisi kanannya.

Konan menoleh dan mendapati seorang kakek tua dengan rambut nyaris habis, jenggot panjang dan kumis lancip melengkung ke bawah seperti walrus dari Kutub Utara sana. Sorot matanya tampak ramah dan lebar, menandakan pengelihatannya masih cukup baik.

Konan beringsut ke dinding.

Kakek itu terkekeh. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" jelasnya pendek.

"Ini...di...mana..?" Tanya Konan terbata.

"Kau berada di rumahku. Kutemukan kau tidak jauh dari sini pagi-pagi buta. Mungkin pingsan karena kelelahan. Dari lukanya, kau baru saja ditangkap oleh seseorang lalu meloloskan diri dan sekarang berusaha berlari darinya?" Kakek itu berspekulasi sambil melihat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Konan mengangguk.

"Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?" Selidik si kakek.

"Darah..." bisik Konan lirih.

"...hujan..."

"...dan bayangan seseorang...dengan...mata...ungu..." katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Pupil si kakek melebar. Mata ungu ? Pikirnya. "Apa warna rambut orang itu?" Tanya si kakek tanpa bernada menginterogasi.

"M-merah..." jawab Konan pelan.

Si kakek terperanjat. Ia mengenali sosok itu. Hanya satu shinobi di Amegakure yang memiliki rambut merah dengan mata ungu.

Seseorang yang sama dengan yang menyarankannya untuk beralih pekerjaan dari pengemis hina yang terlunta-lunta ke pemain shamisen yang menghibur orang-orang.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Serobot si kakek tak sabar.

"Mungkin...tidak jauh...dari...sini..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Konan..."

"Konan. Tunggulah disini. Kakek akan segera kembali. Kakek harus menyelamatkan orang berambut merah itu ! Dia seseorang yang penting !" Serunya sambil berlari ke luar. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan rumah ini" pesannya sebelum menghilang dibalik guyuran hujan dan kabut yang menyelimuti hutan kecil itu pagi itu.

Tidak makan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya kakek itu menemukan Nagato. Terbaring lemah di tanah dalam keadaan telungkup, wajah, rambut, dan pakaiannya kotor oleh percikan darah kering dan lumpur akibat tanah yang dibasahi air hujan.

Si kakek segera menggendong Nagato dengan cekatan, lalu berjalan cepat ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena setidaknya bisa membalas budi baik orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari lubang pengemis.

Sesampainya di rumah, kakek itu melihat Konan sedang duduk di ranjang dan memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya terbuka dan terpaku tanpa berkedip. Sebuah pandangan yang kosong. Mungkin dia masih syok dan trauma dengan kejadian dini hari itu.

Sang kakek membawa Nagato ke kamar istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal, lantas membaringkannya pelan-pelan. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, dimana Konan masih memandang kosong ke depan.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Selidiknya membuyarkan lamunan Konan.

Konan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi segera setelah ia menelan ludah, ia merasa bahwa kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Konan akhirnya mengangguk.

Sang kakek tersenyum dan bergegas ke dapur. Tak sampai tiga menit, ia kembali dengan secangkir susu hangat.

"Aku memelihara seekor sapi perah di belakang" jelasnya tanpa diminta. Konan meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Di rumahnya, susu adalah hidangan wajib saat pagi hari. Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak merasakan minuman bernutrisi lengkap ini.

"Kenapa...kakek...menyelamatkan...Nagato?" Konan buka suara setelah susunya habis.

"Dia telah menyelamatkan hidup kakek" jelas lawan bicaranya.

"Menyelamatkan hidup kakek?" Ulang Konan. Sang kakek mengangguk.

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku hanya seorang pengemis tua sebatang kara yang terlunta-lunta. Sungguh menyedihkan dimana kau hanya meminta belas kasihan orang lain untuk menyambung hidupmu tanpa melakukan apa-apa..." dia memulai cerita.

"...Kemudian datang Nagato. Shinobi muda berambut merah dan bermata ungu berlapis. Tidak ada yang seperti dia. Bukan hanya ciri-cirinya, tapi juga perilakunya. Sementara orang lain lewat hanya sekedar melempar receh atau bahkan memandang jijik atau dengan perasaan kesal, dia justru memberi dengan ikhlas dalam keadaan ekonomi harian seperti itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan berbicara dengan terbuka dan sopan padaku mengenai 'pekerjaan' ini. Dia menyarankan agar aku tidak mengandalkan belas kasihan orang lain untuk hidup..."

"...Sejak saat itulah aku teringat shamisen tua-ku di rumah ini, membersihkannya, dan melatih permainanku lagi. Besoknya, aku sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan kehormatan yang serasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih tinggi. Aku pemain shamisen jalanan sekarang, yang menghibur orang-orang. Bukan lagi pengemis menjijikan yang tidak tahu diri" ceritanya panjang lebar.

Konan terdiam. Sisi hatinya mengatakan, Nagato memang bukan orang jahat. Kalau iya, kenapa dia diselamatkan olehnya?

(-The Looners-)

"_Nagato..."_

"_Konan..."_

"_...Sekarang aku melihat sisi lain dirimu..."_

"_Apa maksudmu...?"_

"_...Aku...harus...pergi..."_

"_Tidak, Konan ! Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian ! Bahaya !"_

"_Satu-satunya yang membahayakanku adalah kau, Nagato..."_

"_Tidak, Konan !"_

"_TIDAK !"_

"HAAAHH !" Nagato berseru dan tersentak bangun. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dia melihat sekeliling. Seprei dan bantal berhamburan. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi percikan lumpur kering dan keringat. Yang terpenting-dimana dia sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun, syukurlah" sebuah suara yang terasa tidak asing menyapanya di siang bolong itu.

"K-kalau saya tidak salah..." Nagato mencoba menebak.

Kakek itu mengangguk. "Aku yang memainkan shamisen di dekat pasar Ame itu. Kau yang memberiku saran, kan?" Jelas kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-saya tidak menyangka kakek sampai menyelamatkan saya..." desis Nagato sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa. Sepanjang hidupku aku akan terus berusaha membalas kebaikan seseorang yang telah berbuat baik padaku, walau sekecil apapun itu" jelasnya arif.

"Ini...rumah kakek?" Selidik Nagato. Kakek itu mengangguk.

"Panggil saja Tenzin. Aku juga menyelamatkan teman perempuanmu itu. Dia pingsan di dekat sini tadi pagi".

"Konan?" Seru Nagato. Tenzin mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tabrak Nagato tak sabar.

"Di belakang, mengurusi bebek-bebekku. Kubilang tidak usah, eh, dia bersikeras membantu" jawab Tenzin sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dia...marah padaku?" Selidik Nagato lirih.

"Dia tidak marah" jawab Tenzin cepat.

"Dia hanya takut" sambungnya.

"Takut padaku kan" lanjut Nagato lebih rendah.

"Dia belum tahu siapa dirimu, Nagato" hibur Tenzin. "Kau tahu... hanya dua hari setelah aku memainkan shamisen itu di dekat pasar, seorang utusan Tuan Hanzo memberitahuku bahwa aku diundang ke konser Ame, yang disaksikan sendiri oleh Tuan Hanzo dan rekan-rekannya sesama petinggi Amegakure. Bukan main senangnya aku waktu itu, Nagato. Semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika saja kau tidak menyarankanku untuk beralih profesi" jelas Tenzin.

Nagato terdiam takjub.

"Dan...setelah konser itu aku memperoleh uang yang cukup banyak. Awalnya aku ingin langsung memperbaiki rumahku, tapi aku sadar aku butuh penghasilan tambahan. Jadi aku menggunakannya untuk membeli seekor sapi dan beberapa ekor bebek, yang menghasilkan telur dan susu yang bisa dijual" tambah Tenzin bersemangat.

"Kau dengar, Nagato. Betapa cepatnya Dia yang diatas sana mengubah nasib seseorang. Seorang Daimyo atau Kage bisa jadi pemulung dalam hitungan hari, atau sebaliknya".

"Lalu apa kaitannya denganku?" Tanya Nagato.

"Mudah saja. Kau minta maaf pada Konan dan memberitahumu ketulusan hatimu. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu. Lagipula mana mau dia mengembara mencari orangtuanya di belantara Amegakure bersama kakek-kakek tua bangka yang jalan seperti kura-kura berjingkat ini?" Tenzin meledek dirinya sendiri, membuat Nagato menampakkan kembali senyumannya.

"Kau tidak salah. Konan juga tidak. Jadi tidak sulit" tambah Tenzin. "Dan kalau kalian butuh bantuan soal perbekalan, katakan saja padaku. Aku siap membantu seseorang yang merubah nasibku sampai aku merubah nasibnya sama seperti dia merubah nasibku".

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kek Tenzin" balas Nagato sambil bangkit dari ranjang.

"Tua-tua begini aku kan banyak pengalaman, memangnya tong kosong?" Balas Tenzin. "Ayo, aku juga harus mencari rumput untuk makanan sapi gendut itu" ajaknya.

Nagato mendadak teringat mimpinya.

"_Satu-satunya yang membahayakanku..."_

"_...adalah kau..."_

"_...Nagato..."_

Di tangga kecil menuju halaman belakang dari rumah panggung kakek baik hati itu, Nagato terdiam dan menunduk. Di genangan air, dia melihat sosok shinobi bersurai merah yang tampak loyo dan sayu, dengan mata ungu yang masih menyala...

TO BE CONTINUED

Pffyyuuhh... gimana action-nya, readers ? Kalau belum puas jangan khawatir, di chapter-chapter depan bakal ada lagi ! Err... sementara saya vacuum dulu sebentar yach, lagi ada Try Out di sekolah nieh... tapi saya janji chapter terbaru akan nongol sebelum pertengahan Februari !

Keep Read and Review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

ENAM: I will Always Beside You

Dengan ragu, Nagato berjalan pelan ke arah gadis biru yang sedang memberi makan bebek-bebek milik kakek baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Konan" panggil Nagato pendek.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, walau Nagato tahu Konan hanya pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Konan...?" Nagato mencoba sekali lagi.

Konan tetap diam. Ia masih pura-pura sibuk.

Nagato akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut namanya lagi. "Ya...aku tahu kau takut...tentang kejadian semalam..." desisnya lirih.

"...Tapi kau tahu...tidak semua yang buruk di depan mata itu buruk di hati...demikian juga sebaliknya..." lanjutnya ragu.

"W-waktu itu...aku...hanya...berusaha..." Kalimat Nagato terputus di akhir kata 'berusaha'.

"Berusaha apa?" Potong Konan sebelum Nagato sempat melanjutkan. Dia sudah menanggapi sekarang, tapi tetap tidak menoleh.

"Berusaha apa, Nagato ?" Tabrak Konan setelah pertanyaan pertamanya tidak ditanggapi.

"...aku..."

"...berusaha..."

"...melindungimu..." jawab Nagato pelan.

Konan terdiam sejenak, lantas mengawal bebek-bebek itu ke kandang dan menutup pintunya, lalu berpaling ke arah Nagato. Mata coklatnya makin berkilat-kilat, menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah memastikan jawaban 'benarkah?'.

Nagato tertunduk.

"Aku tahu itu mengerikan...tapi kau juga harus paham...aku samasekali tidak ada maksud untuk melukaimu atau membuatmu takut sampai trauma seperti ini..." lanjut Nagato berusaha meyakinkan.

Konan menghela nafas, lalu matanya kembali beradu dengan laki-laki bermata ungu itu.

"Jika aku mengizinkanmu ikut serta mencari kedua orangtuaku..."

"...apakah saat aku berada dalam bahaya dan diancam orang-orang seperti kemarin itu, kau bisa menjamin kekuatan mengerikanmu itu tidak bangkit lagi?" Selidik Konan sambil menundukkan kepala, membuat Nagato bungkam.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya...kau dalam bahaya, Konan".

"Seharusnya kau melihat betapa mengerikannya kau saat itu" cetus Konan, masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hatinya melunak.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Nagato cepat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu takut" sambungnya hati-hati. "Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" tambahnya.

"Janji hanya janji, Nagato" balas Konan ketus.

"Tapi aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku menepatinya" sambar Nagato cepat.

"Aku ragu" tantang Konan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan" Nagato terus melayani.

"Sudahlah Nagato. Hentikan pembicaraan tak berguna ini. Aku harus mencari rumput untuk sapi itu" Konan berusaha mengelak.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gadis peternak, Konan?" Ledek Nagato sambil terus mengikuti kemanapun Konan berjalan.

"Aku hanya membalas budi seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku" sanggah Konan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa budi baikku tidak kaubalas?" Nagato terus mengejar.

"Konan..."

"Hey, Konan !"

"Ko..."

PLAK !

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu caranya hidup, lebih baik tidak usah hidup !"

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu meraba pipi kirinya yang memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Konan menatapnya dengan pandangan kurang sedap. Lebih tepatnya muak.

"BERHENTI BICARA DENGANKU !" Serunya keras lalu berjalan cepat ke padang rumput.

Meninggalkan Nagato yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

(-The Looners-)

HATI PEREMPUAN ITU SEPERTI KACA. Bila retak dan pecah berderai, tidak akan mudah bahkan tidak dapat disatukan lagi. Mungkin seperti itulah gambaran paling tepat kondisi Konan sekarang.

Tapi memang, dalam lautan dapat ditebak, dalam hati siapa tahu.

Sekarang Nagato yang sedang jatuh tertimpa tangga, bertengger di sebuah pohon cemara tertinggi di sekitar situ, di tengah guyuran hujan yang terus melingkupi Amegakure.

Langit Ame memang seolah tidak tahu diri. Biar rakyat di bawahnya sedang berpesta pora sehari semalam suntuk pun, dia tetap menangis. Apapun keadaannya, langit akan terus menangis. Ironisnya, itu keadaan paling klop bagi orang-orang yang sedang dirundung duka, malang, dan sisi menyakitkan dari dunia. Seperti Nagato yang sekarang.

Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Konan menamparnya sekeras itu. Sampai sekarang bekasnya masih terasa sakit.

Apakah karena ia kurang memahami karakter berbagai macam manusia di luar sana karena jarang bertemu secara 'semi-permanen' dengan mereka?

Apakah Konan yang memang sedang khilaf dan suasana hatinya sedang kurang baik sehingga bisa berbuat demikian padanya?

Apakah dia yang terlalu menggebu-nggebu meminta maaf hingga membuat gadis itu terganggu?

Atau karena Konan memiliki...pengalaman yang sama...atau serupa...yang pernah dialaminya di masa lalu dan kejadian itu terpaut di memorinya lagi saat melihatnya bertindak mengerikan seperti malam itu?

Atau apa ?

Atau apa ?

_Ah, Konan...kenapa kau bertindak sekasar itu ? ...Padahal...aku... menaruh hati padamu..._

_...sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu sesosok manusia yang menemani hidupku walau hanya sejam, lebih-lebih seorang perempuan, Konan..._

_...Jika aku salah...kenapa tidak kau ingatkan dengan kata-kata yang lemah lembut dengan penuh kesabaran...sama seperti ibuku dulu...?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu...?_

TAPI MANUSIA terbagi menjadi dua. Manusia Eksternal dan Manusia Internal. Manusia Eksternal adalah mereka yang memandang semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka sebagai sebab dari sesuatu yang terjadi di luar diri mereka. Singkatnya, manusia yang selalu menyalahkan keadaan dan tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

Dan Manusia Internal adalah mereka yang memandang semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka sebagai sebab dari sesuatu yang terjadi dari dalam diri mereka sendiri. Singkatnya, manusia yang selalu berusaha untuk mengoreksi diri dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang mereka perbuat dan terus berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

Dan Nagato termasuk tipe yang kedua.

Jadi...dia tidak akan menyalahkan Konan. Semua akan dikembalikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti inilah yang biasanya mereka sebut sebagai dilema. Menyalahkan orang lain salah, menyalahkan diri sendiri juga tidak benar.

Nagato memegang dada kirinya. Terasa sakit disitu sampai sekarang. Kata-kata Konan begitu menusuk. Ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia sekaligus sakit hati seperti sekarang.

"Konan..." bisik Nagato lirih. Cairan merah merembes keluar dari mulutnya, perlahan mengalir ke dagu hingga menetes ke bawah.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu..."

"...tidak peduli seberapa sulit rintangan yang menghadang kita di depan nantinya...aku akan selalu melindungimu sebisaku..."

"Nagato !" Panggil Tenzin dari bawah pohon. Remaja itu tersadar, lantas buru-buru mengapus airmata dan tetesan darah di mulutnya lalu bergegas turun.

"Kau tadi ditampar Konan?" Selidik Tenzin cemas.

Nagato mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku cuma..."

"Tak apa" potong Tenzin. "Kau hanya bicara pada saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk saja. Maklumi saja, karena kurasa dia bukan takut lagi. Dia trauma".

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Nagato putus asa. "Aku sudah berusaha agar Konan mempercayaiku lagi, tapi yang kuterima hanya cercaan yang menusuk hati. Aku tidak pernah disakiti sampai sedalam itu, Kek Tenzin" desis Nagato sambil terisak.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengecap manisnya hidup...setelah berjuang..." cetus Tenzin.

"Itu tidak pernah terbukti" sanggah Nagato.

"Kalau begitu jadilah orang yang pertama yang membuktikannya" balas Tenzin.

"Konan masih sangat marah padaku".

"Kalau begitu tunggu besok".

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, kakek tua ?!" Seru Nagato akhirnya. "Kehidupanmu jauh berbeda dari kehidupanku ! Masa bodoh aku mengangkat nasibmu atau tidak, kehidupan setiap orang tetap bagai langit dan bumi ! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini dan bersabar sementara Konan cemas akan keberadaan kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi ! Tidak akan pernah, karena aku sudah berjanji ! Dan kedua orangtuaku yang telah tiada selalu mengajariku untuk selalu menepati janji !" Seru Nagato panjang lebar.

Guruh lewat di langit. Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. Nagato kian marah dan kecewa. Langit menirukan dan menggambarkan semua suasana hatinya saat itu juga seolah sedang mengejeknya.

"WOOOAAAHH !" Seru Nagato keras-keras sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

SRING

SRING

SRING

KRRRRKKK...BUUUUMMMM...! Belasan pohon cemara di belakangnya langsung terbelah dua dan tumbang dengan bekas potongan yang sangat rapi. Seperti rumput yang ditebas oleh sabit.

Tenzin terperanjat. Mata ungu itu menyala, lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan mengutuk apa yang dilihatnya, melainkan mengutuk pemiliknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan" kata Tenzin tiba-tiba.

"APA !"

Kakek tua itu langsung mengambur dan memeluk Nagato layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya sendiri.

"Kasih sayang..."

"...dari orang yang menyayangimu..."

(-The Looners-)

Konan masih terduduk dalam diam di dapur sendirian. Bukan berarti ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Saat itulah, yang muncul dalam benaknya hanya satu. Bayangan dia seorang.

Nagato yang baik hati.

Nagato yang kejam dan sadis.

Nagato yang lugu.

Nagato yang menyebalkan.

Hanya Nagato saja...

Mendadak, ia merasakan sesuatu.

Dulu...begitu inginnya Konan mempunyai seorang kakak. Perempuan boleh, tapi menurutnya kakak laki-laki lebih baik. Kata teman-teman sepermainannya dulu, kakak laki-laki lebih protektif. Sedangkan kakak perempuan biasanya searah atau sejalan pikiran dengan si adik perempuan, jadi bisa asyik.

Sekarang, mendadak Konan merasakan sebentar bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Ya...Nagato memang melindunginya...tapi dia punya kekuatan misterius dimana dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya...jadi ia bisa menjadi pahlawan sekaligus monster untuknya.

Pintu dapur mendadak terkuak, membuat Konan gelagapan. Untunglah yang muncul Tenzin.

"Sudah kau kandangkan sapi dan bebek-bebek itu?" Selidik Tenzin basa-basi.

"Sudah, kek".

"Baik, terimakasih banyak ya, Konan".

"Ah, tidak apa kek".

"Oya, kek".

"Hm?"

"Dimana...Nagato...?" Tanya Konan lirih.

Tenzin tersenyum dalam hati. "Di kamarnya. Ia sedang tidur" jawab Tenzin sejelas mungkin.

Konan seperti sedang menerawang. Tidur ? Ah, jangan-jangan kakek ini bersandiwara, pikirnya.

(-The Looners-)

Konan berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat kusam itu dengan ragu-ragu. Kakek Tenzin bilang Nagato tidur di kamar itu...tapi ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Walau ada kemungkinannya.

Konan menarik nafas. Nagato pasti sangat sakit hati. Teringat perlakuannya padanya beberapa jam lalu. Sungguh, ia sudah khilaf. Tapi rasanya pintu maaf selalu terbuka, jadi mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan?

Perlahan, Konan mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Nagato..." panggilnya pelan.

Pelan, tapi suara itu terdengar agak keras karena seisi rumah sunyi. Kek Tenzin sudah pergi ke pasar untuk bermain shamisen lagi, kini tinggal dia dan Nagato saja.

"Nagato...?" Panggil Konan lagi.

Tetap tidak terdengar jawaban.

Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar tidur, pikirnya.

Konan nyaris balik arah, namun ia buru-buru membuka gagang pintu dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati sosok bersurai merah dengan pakaian seadanya itu tidur memunggunginya, dilapisi selimut kulit dan bantal kurus.

Konan mendekat perlahan, mengamati shinobi itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih...Nagato..." bisiknya. Tak peduli apakah yang diajak bicara mendengar atau tidak.

Konan lantas duduk di lantai, menunggu sampai laki-laki itu bangun.

_**-Satu jam kemudian-**_

"Ko-konan?" Selidik Nagato tersendat begitu mengetahui gadis itu sudah berada di kamarnya. Konan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nagato...maaf..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku juga" balas Nagato.

Konan bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Nagato yang sudah terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Aku memang salah...aku terlalu kasar. Padahal maksudmu baik. Maaf...karena...aku...aku takut sekali..." katanya sambil terisak.

Nagato terdiam sejenak lalu menghapus bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Konand dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi...aku akan selalu disisimu...Konan..." bisik Nagato pelan.

"Sungguh...?" Balas Konan bersamaan dengan tangisannya yang mereda.

Nagato mengangguk tegas. "Kita memang tidak bisa selalu mengerti satu sama lain, tapi kita bisa berusaha untuk itu" katanya. "Sama halnya dengan kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini dan merepotkan Kek Tenzin" lanjutnya.

Konan kembali teringat pokok pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Kapan kita akan mencari mereka?" Selidik Konan.

"Segera. Kalau perlu sore ini" jawab Nagato tegas.

(-The Looners-)

"Jadi...kalian mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, Tenzin. Tapi terimakasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu selama kami disini. Kami sungguh tidak akan..."

"Sudah jangan basa-basi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Pergilah, belantara Ame dan Kusa menunggu kalian" potong Tenzin sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kek Tenzin" balas Konan sambil membungkuk, diikuti Nagato.

"Sama-sama...kalian juga. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku beberapa hari ini, terutama kau, Nagato" ucap Tenzin.

"Ah, biasa saja kek".

"Selamat jalan...semoga kalian diberkahi keselamatan dan kemudahan mencari mereka berdua..."

"Sayonara, Tenzin-jiisan !" Seru Konan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka akhirnya menghilang dari batas pengelihatan kakek tua itu. Setidaknya ia telah merasa cukup berguna bisa menghibur orang banyak dan juga menyelamatkan orang yang menyelamatkannya, sekaligus membantu mengisi perbekalan yang mereka bawa sore itu...

Dan petualangan tak terduga menanti Nagato dan Konan di Amegakure dan Kusagakure...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Klimaks mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi ! Siapa, apa, dan bagaimanakah isi perjalanan Nagato dan Konan ? Keep follow The Looners and don't forget to read and review ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih pada segala spesies Review yang saya terima. Terimakasih pula pada RedDragonEmperor yang telah setia menguntit fic ini dari chapter satu sampai enam !

Dan oya, Red Dragon, tebakanmu jitu, karena saya memunculkan Yahiko di chapter ini !

Enjoy Read ;)

TUJUH: Means Behind the Eyes

"Nagato, aku lelah...istirahatlah sebentar saja..." pinta Konan yang mulai merasa sendi lututnya seperti kurang diminyaki. Berat sekali rasanya untuk berjalan.

"Kita baru mengitari setengah Pasar Besar Ame, Konan" jawab Nagato. Jawaban yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka akan beristirahat.

"Aneh juga, kau yang berkebutuhan, malah aku yang semangat" lanjut Nagato heran sambil _cengar-cengir_. Konan mencibir.

"Oke, kita istirahat di depan kedai itu" kata Nagato akhirnya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di depan emperan sebuah kedai makan. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di tengah Pasar Besar Ame, pasar terbesar di Amegakure yang menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan hidup manusia. Nyaris apapun yang ada di Amegakure dijual disini, lebih-lebih payung dan jas hujan.

Mereka tidak kehujanan karena Pasar Besar Ame merupakan bangunan raksasa berdinding beton tebal yang beratap seng berlapis-lapis sehingga mirip sebuah kubah raksasa. Di dalam kubah raksasa berbentuk lingkaran itulah berdiri segala macam toko, ruko, kedai, dan sebagainya. Sehingga tidak sedikit orang menggunakan kubah pasar sebagai tempat bernaung dari hujan deras dan menunggu sampai lebih reda.

Nagato menaruh bawaan mereka yang masih penuh. Dia dan Konan memang sepakat tidak akan makan dulu sehari pertama. Untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu mereka kekurangan bekal. Mereka sudah membawa bekal cukup untuk mengitari setengah Amegakure. Kalaupun habis, tinggal memancing di Ame sebelah Selatan yang terkenal banyak danau ikan disana.

Ia melirik Konan yang langsung tertidur.

"Hey, ini bukan ranjang, Konan" cetus Nagato geli sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu.

Sejenak ia melirik toko gemerlap di depan mereka.

Toko hewan peliharaan.

Nagato terdiam teringat sesuatu.

"Nagato?" Panggil Konan yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat ke arah yang sama dengan laki-laki bersurai merah itu, dan segera teringat sesuatu juga.

"Chibi dimana, Nagato? Kita meninggalkannya !" Serunya tertahan.

Nagato berpaling ke arahnya dan mendesah.

"Chibi...sudah mati...".

"Ha ? Kapan ?" Selidik Konan lugu.

"Saat melindungi kita dari para perampok itu malam itu...lukanya terlalu dalam...aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya..." desis Nagato menyesal.

Konan terdiam sesaat. "Seandainya dia ada, perjalanan kita bisa lebih seru" bisik Nagato.

Konan memegang pundak orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri untuk menenangkannya. "Bukan salahmu, Nagato. Chibi berkorban untuk kita. Kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya" hiburnya.

"Aku mau itu !"

Sebuah seruan menyadarkan mereka.

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki, usianya sekitar 10 tahunan, menujuk-nunjuk sebuah kandang besi di dalam toko hewan peliharaan itu. Ada seorang laki-laki tinggi besar di sampingnya. Sepertinya ayahnya.

"Nak, kita tidak punya cukup uang. Lain kali saja ya...sementara ini, kau masih bisa memandangnya dari kaca...suatu hari nanti, dia akan jadi milikmu..." ayahnya berusaha menghibur.

Entah karena suasana hatinya sedang baik atau memang anak itu penurut, dia berhenti merengek dan mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Anjing hitam besar dengan bagian bawah berwarna jingga itu hanya melirik calon pemiliknya yang pergi, kemudian berbaring malas. Matanya mendadak menangkap sosok manusia berambut merah di sebelah seorang manusia berambut biru.

"Nagato" panggil Konan.

"Hm?"

"Anjing itu melihat terus ke arahmu".

Nagato melihat anjing yang agak mirip dengan seekor serigala berbulu pendek itu. Sorot matanya tampak cerdas. Ia memperhatikan Nagato terus menerus.

Anjing itu lantas bangkit dan berputar-putar gelisah di kandangnya, sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyang ekor ke arah Nagato dan Konan.

"Hihi, sepertinya dia menyukaimu" canda Konan sambil menyikut Nagato. "Kurasa...kalau saja kita punya banyak uang, mungkin aku sudah membelinya" sambung Nagato sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjut" kata Konan tiba-tiba setelah mereka sudah setengah jam beristirahat di emperan kedai itu.

Nagato menoleh ke _pet shop_ itu. Anjing itu masih menatapnya terus menerus. Telinganya menunduk ke bawah dan ia sendiri merendahkan tubuhnya dengan mata sayu. Tapi masih menggoyang-goyang ekor. Tampaknya anjing itu sedih karena manusia yang disukainya akan pergi.

Nagato tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke anjing itu dan bergegas menyusul Konan. Tidak terlalu memedulikan gonggongan yang terus bersua di toko itu.

(-The Looners-)

Malam kedua di perjalanan mereka yang panjang pun tiba.

Malam sebelumnya mereka tidak merasa kesulitan karena berhasil menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki beberapa cabang yang saling bertautan, sehingga bisa dijadikan tempat tidur gantung. Sekarang?

"Konan, sepertinya kita harus membuat tenda. Hari mulai gelap dan gerimis makin deras" cetus Nagato sambil menengok ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada material yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk membuat tempat bernaung.

"Kita mau membangun tenda yang seperti apa? Dari daun, kayu, ranting, atau batu ? Bentuknya seperti apa ? Lantas apa harus cukup kokoh atau yang sederhana saja?" Konan langsung memberondong dengan pertanyaan.

Nagato _sweatdrop_. "Sudah, kita letakkan dulu barang kita disini. Sepertinya disini cukup bagus, dikelilingi pohon perdu yang lebat sehingga tidak terlalu terkena dampak air hujan, jadi kita bangun tenda disini saja".

"Konan, carilah daun-daun besar di pepohonan semacam ini" Nagato menunjuk sebuah _tree fern_ yang tingginya kira-kira hanya satu sampai dua meter. "Aku akan cari kayu dan ranting untuk rangka dan bahan pokok api unggun kita".

"Siap, sersan Nagato !" Canda Konan.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Saya berhasil kumpulkan empat puluh daun, sersan !" Seru Konan masih bercanda begitu tiba di lokasi.

"Empat puluh ?" Ulang Nagato. "Banyak sekali !"

"Makin banyak berarti makin rapat tenda kita,kan? Makin rapat makin bagus" cetus Konan tak mau kalah.

"Heehh, terserah kaulah".

Tidak makan waktu lama, tenda darurat mereka jadi. Ranting dan dahan tipis pepohonan jadi rangkanya dan ditutupi oleh daun-daun besar yang dibawa Konan.

"Sial" gerutu Nagato tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Gas korek api ini habis".

"Kalau begitu kita gunakan kayu saja..." saran Konan polos.

"Kayu ? Kau pasti bercanda, Konan" Nagato menanggapi sambil menguap malas.

"Apa salahnya? Kayu bisa menghasilkan percikan api bila digesekkan dengan keras, kan?" Selidik Konan.

"Haha..masalahnya...kita tidak bisa mencari kayu yang kering di negara yang selalu hujan seperti ini...lagipula kalaupun sudah ada api, aku ragu api unggun kita bisa bertahan beberapa jam saja".

"Hey, kau sendiri yang bilang disini diteduhi kanopi pohon perdu jadi pengaruh hujan tidak terlalu besar ! Lagipula kalau tidak ada kayu kering, pakai batu pematik juga bisa kan?" Omel Konan pura-pura kesal.

"Batu pemantik...itu dia ! Kita harus cari..."

Kata-kata Nagato terhenti begitu Konan menunjukkan dua batu berbentuk seperti prisma berwarna agak bening. Lebih mirip kaca atau berlian buram daripada batu.

"D-darimana kau dapat?" Selidik Nagato. "Bagaimana bisa secepat itu, sih?"

"Jatuh dari langit !" Seru Konan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Nagato _sweatdrop_. (Lagi).

Nagato merebut kedua batu itu dari tangan Konan dan mulai beraksi setelah mengumpulkan ranting dan kayu.

"Ekspresimu dan dialog kita tadi harusnya direkam, Nagato ! Hahahaha..." Konan terus tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

"Diamlah" cetus Nagato pura-pura kesal. Ia melirik Konan yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Konan...

Ah, cantik sekali melihatmu tertawa...aku tidak pernah membuat seseorang bahagia sebelumnya... pikir Nagato sambil tersenyum tipis.

Di sela-sela tawanya, Konan melihat Nagato dengan pandangan kosong ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Selidik Konan setelah tawanya mereda.

Nagato tidak menjawab.

"Nagato ?"

"Nagato..."

"Hei, Nagato !"

"NAGATO !"

"Ah ! Errr...iya, ada apa, Konan ?" Teriakan itu sukses menyadarkan Nagato.

"Ada apa ! Ada apa ! Tuh, jari tanganmu terbakar !" Tuding Konan.

"WAAAA...! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Konan-chan ?!" Seru Nagato sambil lari tunggang langgang dan menceburkan diri ke kubangan air terdekat. Mau tak mau, Konan tertawa lagi...

(-The Looners-)

"Jangan melawak lagi ah, dasar Nagato baka" ledek Konan sambil membalut jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Nagato.

"Hu-uh, bukannya kau yang terus-terusan tertawa ? Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, tahu" balas Nagato sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Tubuhmu juga jadi basah semua gara-gara loncat ke kubangan itu" tambah Konan. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Bicara soal basah...kita belum mandi dari tadi pagi ya?" Sambung Konan lagi.

"Be-benar juga. Aku sempat melihat tidak jauh dari sini ada sungai. Mungkin kita bisa...". Wajah Nagato berubah saat melihat tatapan kurang sedap dari Konan.

"Kau mau seorang wanita mandi di sungai seperti kembali ke zaman prasejarah, hah ?!"

"T-tidak ! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku...Yahh, kalaupun kau mandi disana aku tidak mungkin mengintip !"

Konan langsung refleks memencet kedua jari Nagato yang terluka.

"Aaahh, sakit Konan ! Iya, iya deh, _gomen-nasai_ Konan-chan ! Hentikan dong..." Nagato merintih.

**Malam hari**

"Malam, Konan"

"Malam, Nagato"

.

.

.

Mereka baru sadar saat sedang menyibak pintu tenda masing-masing.

"Waakkh ! Kita tidur setenda ?!" Seru Konan.

"Habis tadi kau bilang kita hanya perlu buat satu" jawab Nagato polos.

"Kalau begitu kau harus buat satu lagi ! Ini untukku, ingat, lady first !" Seru Konan.

"Hhhh...baiklah" desah Nagato sambil menguap. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia mengumpulkan beberapa dahan. Konan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Tidak lama, dia berubah pikiran.

"Nagato !"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak perlu. Tidurlah bersamaku" ajak Konan.

Mata Nagato bagai tersengat Chidori.

"Ha?" Selidiknya tak percaya.

Konan juga sepertinya baru sadar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Nagato. Meskipun tidak melihat, ia merasakan semburat merah jelas mengisi pipi putihnya.

Jadi begitulah...malam itu Konan tidur bersama Nagato...

Tapi maklum, karena baru pertama tidur bersama laki-laki selain keluarganya-terlebih diatas 'kasur' daun tebal dan hanya berbantal tas mereka, Konan tidak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Ia bergeser dan berbalik, kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah polos Nagato yang sudah tidur lelap. Dia memang bisa tidur kapan saja dimana saja dia ingin, itu yang diketahui Konan selama ini.

Diam-diam Konan memperhatikan wajah itu. Rambut merahnya. Ya...itu warna rambut paling kontras dan paling menarik yang pernah dia lihat. Wajahnya yang lugu dan polos...samasekali terlihat belum tersentuh dunia peradaban maju manusia seperti di Lima Negara Besar.

_Nagato..._

_Kau pasti sangat senang..._

_Karena ada seseorang di sampingmu sekarang..._

_Membuatmu tidak sendirian untuk beberapa waktu..._

_Tapi..._

_Bagaimana keadaannya saat aku berhasil bertemu orangtuaku...?_

_Kau pasti..._

_Akan sendirian lagi..._

Konan terus memikirkan nasib laki-laki di hadapannya ini jika dia berhasil bersatu kembali dengan keluarganya. Sampai ia tertidur lelap. Tanpa peduli wajahnya masih menghadap Nagato.

**Pagi hari**

Nagato memicingkan mata. Samar-samar terlihat benda biru di depannya. Eh, bukan benda, tapi rambut Konan !

Hah ? Konan tidur dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya ?

"Ehm. Konan ?"

"Konan...?"

"N-Nagato ?!"

Konan langsung bangun dan menjauh. Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan muka. Apalagi karena sudah tertangkap basah ia tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Ayo bersiap, Konan. Kita akan lanjutkan petualangan kita..." Desis Nagato sambil merenggangkan badan.

(-The Looners-)

"Nagato, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita disergap para perampok seperti kemarin-kemarin ?" Tanya Konan lirih.

Nagato terdiam sejenak.

"Konan".

"Iya?"

"Masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu jauh hari sebelumnya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Saat masih di rumahku...saat aku sedang mengemasi barang-barang untuk perjalanan kita ini..."

"Jika saat itu tiba..."

"...aku ingin kau berlari secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh ke belakang...?" Kata Konan pelan.

Nagato mengangguk.

"Apa maksudnya ?"

"Saat kau terdesak dalam bahaya, bisa jadi Rinnegan-ku bangkit lagi. Itu akan berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa ikut terluka, atau lebih buruk. Trauma seperti kemarin-kemarin. Karena itu aku memerintahkanmu untuk berlari secepat yang kau bisa tanpa menoleh ke belakang jika itu terjadi..." jelas Nagato.

"Itu tidak akan te..."

"STOP !" Sebuah pekikan terdengar oleh sepasang telinga mereka berdua.

"Cih, baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul" desis Nagato. "Konan, tetap di..."

"Kalian sedang memasuki wilayah teritorial milik Jendral Besar Yahiko !" Mendadak seorang shinobi remaja berambut jabrik oranye dengan mata coklat menghadang mereka dengan batok kelapa sebagai helm dan bambu runcing sebagai senjata.

"Mau apa kalian, heh ?!" Bentaknya.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 7 selesai ! Disini kita mengetahui sebagian cerita petualangan Nagato dan Konan serta awal perjumpaan mereka dengan Yahiko ! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Ikuti terus The Looners dan saya nantikan review Anda ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Untuk kali ini sepertinya ada sedikit selipan humor... :p

DELAPAN: The Kind Boy and The Kind Dog

Konan memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Rambut jabrik oranye-nya mengingatkannya pada jeruk besar nan segar yang sering dibawa ayahnya jika sedang tugas keluar desa. Mata coklat beningnya tampak sangar, padahal kelakuannya kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi namamu Yahiko ?" Selidik Nagato tanpa peduli.

"Panggil aku Jendral Besar Yahiko, dasar lancang !" Seru Yahiko sambil mengacung-acungkan 'tombak' bambunya ke arah Nagato. "Mau apa kalian kemari, orang asing ?" Tudingnya garang.

"Kami hanya lewat" potong Konan. Ia masih setengah bersembunyi dibalik Nagato. Maklum, walau tampak lucu dan lugu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan dia seorang perampok yang menyamar atau bahkan orang sakit jiwa ?

"Hmm...tidak bisa kupercaya begitu saja" desis Yahiko sambil memunggungi mereka berdua. "Untuk memastikan kalian tidak membawa bom atau semacamnya yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan masyarakat, kalian harus melewati _metal detector_-ku dulu" ucapnya kemudian.

Nagato dan Konan terbelalak terkejut. _Metal detector_ ? Bisa-bisanya ada benda se-modern itu ditengah belantara Amegakure seperti ini ?!

_Kami-sama_, memangnya disini ada pangkalan udara tersembunyi seperti _Area 51_ yang konon ada di Amerika Serikat sana?

"Dimana?" Selidik Nagato setengah tak percaya.

"Itu !" Yahiko menunjuk dua pohon palem muda yang masih pendek yang masing-masing berjarak satu meter dari yang lain.

Bagai bakuton C3 mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Itu kau sebut _metal detector_ hah?!" Seru Nagato sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa tertawa ?" Desis Yahiko ketus.

"Hanya orang yang tidak waras yang tidak tertawa mendengar lelucon semacam itu..." Konan menanggapi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Jadi kaupikir aku tidak waras ?!" Omel Yahiko makin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih, pertemuan pertama saja sudah seperti ini" Nagato menepuk dahi. "Hei, sudahi saja humor dadakan ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanyanya setelah tawa mereka berdua mereda.

"Aku Yahiko !" Seru anak itu ketus. "Umurku enam belas dan yatim piatu murni dari Amegakure ! Aku tinggal disekitar sini ! Aku berlaku begitu pada kalian tadi karena sejak kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang jenderal, walau aku tidak tahu kapankah itu akan tercapai !" Jelasnya panjang lebar pada kedua orang yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Nagato terdiam. Yatim-piatu murni ? Ah, jadi dia hidup sebatang kara juga? Pikirnya.

"Maaf, Yahiko...apa kau hidup sendirian ?" Sebelum Nagato melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, Konan sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ya" jawab Yahiko pendek sambil mengusap ujung bambu runcingnya.

Konan melirik Nagato. Ah, setidaknya laki-laki berambut merah ini tidak perlu merasa dirinya adalah satu-satunya anak yang hidup terlunta-lunta sendirian di belantara Amegakure yang buas.

"Dimana rumahmu ?"

"Maksudmu, markas ?" Yahiko balik bertanya.

"Haah, baru saja serius sudah seperti ini lagi" Nagato _sweatdrop_.

"Ikut aku, para tamu negara !" Seru Yahiko sambil menghormat dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap pasti. Tidak mempedulikan kaki telanjangnya yang belepotan lumpur atau apapun yang diinjaknya.

"Kita ikuti saja dia, siapa tahu dia bisa berguna" bisik Konan di belakangnya.

"Kurasa pada akhirnya dia akan berguna, Konan" balas Nagato dengan berbisik pula.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hmm?" Yahiko mendadak berbalik dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, err...bukan, bukan apa-apa, kok" elak Konan.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada isyarat perempuan, tahu. Lagipula setelah bertahun-tahun diasingkan dari keramaian dan terus menerus mendengar suara alam begini, tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan manusia walau hanya bisikan saja" Yahiko kembali memberondong seolah tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya.

Ya, nyatanya dia memang tidak pernah bicara pada manusia selama berbulan-bulan...

"Apapun itu, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Atau aku bisa menjelaskannya di rumahmu nanti" desis Nagato.

(-The Looners-)

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang tersamar rimbunnya pepohonan, atapnya dari seng ditumpuk, dinding beton yang terlihat kokoh, kaca tebal yang agak kusam hingga beberapa diantaranya tertutup tanaman rambat, dan pintu besi berat.

Yahiko mendorong pintu itu tanpa kepayahan, mungkin karena sudah biasa. Mereka baru sadar pintu dan jendela semuanya berteralis besi, dan kini Nagato dan Konan mengerti kenapa Yahiko lebih suka menyebut rumahnya sebagai 'markas' atau mungkin 'bunker'.

"Selamat datang, para tamu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" sambut Yahiko.

Mereka menyadari ternyata 'rumah' itu berbentuk lingkaran, dan ada ruang makan, ruang tengah, dan sebuah kamar, sekaligus gudang di dalamnya bersama tanpa sekat penghalang. Ya, seperti sebuah ruangan yang memuat banyak sekali benda untuk berbagai keperluan.

"Untuk penerangan, aku memakai lampu neon. Hebat kan? Markas-ku dialiri listrik 24 jam karena ada kabel yang mengarah kemari, sepertinya perusahaan listrik Ame lupa mencabutnya dari wilayah ini yang dulunya bekas pemukiman padat" Yahiko berceloteh panjang lebar lagi.

"Kasurnya besar. Kita bisa tidur bertiga kalau kalian mau menginap. Tapi maaf kalau agak keras. Soal makanan, ada banyak pohon buah di sekitar, sekaligus kadang-kadang aku berburu rusa atau apalah yang bisa dijadikan tambahan penghias piring. Jangan khawatir soal mandi dan sebagainya, aku membuat ruangan khusus di pohon besar sebelah Selatan sana" dia menunjuk ke luar, ke sebuah pohon besar yang berlubang setinggi pusar orang dewasa.

"Di dalamnya ada toilet sederhana sekaligus rembesan sungai di dekatnya yang bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisanya" bisik Yahiko.

"Jadi...kalian mau menginap disini ?" Tawar Yahiko.

Kedua 'teman' barunya memandangnya bingung. Pertama bertemu, kesan aneh dan kekanak-kanakan bahkan mungkin MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) melekat lengket padanya. Kemudian, dia serius bagai jenderal sungguhan. Barusan, dia terlihat seperti pelayan hotel berbintang lima.

"Baiklah...kami menginap disini sampai waktunya tiba" desis Nagato malas-malasan.

"Sampai waktunya tiba?" Ulang Konan bingung. Nagato mengedipkan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan...tapi melihat tampang dan penampilan...rasanya tidak ada yang aneh dari kalian. Bukan teroris atau maniak, bukan berandalan atau apapun...bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih..."

PLAK

Konan langsung menghadiahi Yahiko dengan tamparan perdana tangannya.

"Omong-omong" Nagato berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum kenal siapa kami..." lanjutnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Nagato dan ini Konan" Nagato memperkenalkan diri.

"Sir Uzumaki Nagato dan Madam Konan ! Senang bertemu dengan Anda ! Disini Jenderal Yahiko siap melayani keperluan Anda !" Seru Yahiko bangkit kembali dengan posisi hormat.

"Permintaan pertama !" Seru Nagato keras-keras.

"Siap, Sir !" Seru Yahiko tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku _Sir_, atau Konan sebagai _Madam_, dan tapi aku tidak keberatan kau menyebut dirimu sendiri jenderal. Dan jangan bersikap seperti pembantu di hadapan majikannya, bagaimana ?" Pinta Nagato sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Siap, Nagato-san !" Balas Yahiko. "Mari kuantar barang Anda".

"Padahal aku senang dipanggil _Madam _lho, Nagato" bisik Konan setelah Yahiko pergi.

Nagato menghela nafas. "Kau lupa tujuan kita, Konan?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa ! Lagipula kita hanya memperbanyak bekal kan, disini ?"

"Tidak hanya itu, kok".

"Apa lagi?"

"Kita bisa..."

"...meminta Yahiko untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan kita..."

"...daripada meninggalkannya sebatang kara sendirian disini..."

"HAH ?"

"Ssssttt ! Jangan keras-keras !" Desis Nagato sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Apa rencanamu, Nagato ?" Balas Konan.

"Ikuti saja" jawab Nagato kembali sok misterius.

(-The Looners-)

"Kalau ada orang asing, aku bisa mengamati dari jauh berkat empat pohon oak raksasa yang secara menakjubkan terletak tepat di empat penjuru mata angin, Utara, Selatan, Barat, dan Timur" jelas Yahiko bersemangat. "Dan di sana ada rumah pohon, yang kubangun sendiri" tambahnya.

"Kau hebat, bisa bertahan hidup disini cukup lama dengan fasilitas yang mirip jenderal sungguhan..." kagum Konan begitu mereka selesai mengitari keempat pohon plus rumah pohonnya.

"Ahaha, terima...terimakasih, Konan-chan" balas Yahiko terbata-bata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kalian mau keluar, sebaiknya kalian hati-hati. Disini kadang-kadang...yaahh...aku tidak bisa menghitung dengan tepat, tapi setiap dua minggu sekali akan ada..."

Suara Yahiko terhenti begitu mereka bertiga mendengar salakan dan gonggongan dari hutan dekat mereka.

"Apa itu?" Selidik Konan.

"Baru saja mau kubicarakan sudah datang" dengus Yahiko kesal.

"Kalian berdua naiklah ke rumah pohon terdekat ! Aku akan mengurusi mereka !" Seru Yahiko sambil menunjuk rumah pohon arah Selatan. Ia lantas pergi ke 'bunker' nya, dengan cepat mengambil sebilah bambu runcing dan sebilah golok, dan memakai tempurung kelapa sebagai helm. Plus, rumbai-rumbai dedaunan pohon menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Yahiko ?" Selidik Nagato masih penasaran.

GUK !

Sebuah salakan yang sangat keras disertai kelebatan semak-semak di dekat situ segera menampakkan dua ekor sosok binatang berkaki empat yang mengerikan.

"...Anjing hutan liar...?" Kata Konan terbata-bata.

"Dua ekor...hah ! Kukira kau mau bawa sepasukan monster ! Ternyata temanmu sedikit, ya !" Seru Yahiko untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua anjing berwarna keabu-abuan itu.

Karnivora itu cukup besar, tingginya saja nyaris satu meter dengan rahang yang terlihat kuat. Mereka berusaha menyudutkan Yahiko.

"Yahiko, hati-hati !" Seru Konan.

"Konan ! Sudah kubilang kau harus naik ke rumah pohon ! Kita tidak pernah tahu apa pikiran binatang-binatang ini !" Seru Yahiko sambil masih berusaha menangani kedua anjing yang menggonggonginya.

"Ayo, Konan. Yahiko pasti sudah terbiasa" desis Nagato di belakangnya.

Konan mengangguk pelan. Nagato menegangkan tangga tali yang disediakan untuk memanjat rumah pohon terdekat. Konan dipersilakannya naik terlebih dahulu.

Crak ! Salah satu anjing hutan itu menggigit bambu runcing Yahiko dan sukses mematahkannya. Yahiko mengayunkan goloknya liar, berusaha mengusir mereka. Tapi yang satu justru berhasil menangkap golok itu dengan menggigitnya di sisi tumpulnya.

Konan terus naik hingga berhasil sampai ke rumah pohon. "Cepat, Nagato !" Pekiknya tertahan, takut mengalihkan perhatian dua anjing hutan itu. Nagato memanjat dengan cepat. Tanpa disadarinya, salah satu anyaman tangga tali itu berduri dan...

"Aduh !"

BUUKK !

"Nagato !" Seru Konan dari atas.

"Ugghh..." Nagato bangun dan meraba punggungnya yang sakit.

Suara itu sontak menarik perhatian dua anjing itu. Segera saja, mereka berjalan cepat ke arah Nagato.

"Hei ! Kemari, dasar anjing-anjing jelek nan pengecut ! Hey, lawan kalian adalah Jenderal Besar Yahiko !" Seru Yahiko berteriak-teriak berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka lagi.

Nagato berusaha bangun, tapi kakinya sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Sementara kedua anjing itu terus mendekat...

BRAK ! Seekor anjing lainnya-yang sedikit lebih besar dari mereka berdua, dengan warna hitam legam dan bagian bawah berwarna jingga dan sorot mata yang tajam, menubruk mereka berdua dari kanan.

Agak kesakitan, yang membuat kedua anjing hutan itu makin mengganas, berusaha menyerang lawan mereka. Namun walau kalah jumlah, anjing hitam itu berhasil menang. Ia menyalak nyaring, membuat kedua lawannya yang terluka itu terpaksa pergi dan menghilang lagi di kegelapan hutan.

"Anjing siapa itu?" Selidik Yahiko. Tepat saat itu, anjing hitam itu berbalik dan menatap Nagato lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyang-goyang ekor serta menggonggong semangat.

"Nagato...itu anjing yang memperhatikanmu terus-menerus di _pet shop _saat kita beristirahat di Pasar Besar Ame, kan?" Celetuk Konan dari rumah pohon. Anjing itu melihat ke atas, dan dia sepertinya memang mengenali sosok gadis berambut biru itu.

Konan bergegas turun. Ia mendekat anjing itu dan mengamatinya. "Tidak salah lagi" cetusnya.

"Iya, iya...aku ingat sekarang..." sambung Nagato. Anjing itu menubruk Nagato dan menjilatinya seolah dia memang majikan 'resmi'nya.

Yahiko hanya tertawa, kemudian bertanya. "Jadi...bagaimana caranya anjing seperti ini bisa lolos dari toko hewan peliharaan ?"

"Entahlah...kurasa dia mendobrak keluar...atau mungkin dibeli tapi berhasil meloloskan diri...atau pemilik toko mengizinkannya mengejar kami berdua..." Konan berspekulasi.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menemukan kami sampai sejauh ini" kagum Nagato sambil membelai telinga anjing itu.

"Indera penciuman mereka sangat tajam, Nagato. Saraf penciuman anjing bekerja sekitar seribu kali lebih baik daripada saraf penciuman manusia" jelas Konan.

Nagato dan Yahiko yang tidak berkesempatan mengenyam pendidikan hanya bisa garuk kepala.

"Kita namai dia siapa ?" Lanjut Konan.

Nagato berpikir sejenak. "Kyojin saja" katanya.

"Kyojin?" Ulang Konan.

"Anjingku sebelumnya, Chibi, berarti 'kecil'. Itu juga karena tubuhnya kecil. Kenapa tidak kita namai dia Kyojin (raksasa) ? Toh tubuhnya besar kan" Nagato mengajukan alasan.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama... sebelum hujan deras memaksa mereka semua untuk kembali ke 'bunker'.

(-The Looners-)

Yahiko sempurna.

Dalam hal kemampuan.

Hal itu disadari Konan begitu melihat Yahiko sudah membangun empat rumah pohon 'megah' sendirian, bertahan hidup cukup lama di 'bunker', dengan beraninya melawan para anjing liar, dan sekarang... dia menyaksikan sendiri gaya Yahiko saat memasak, plus menghidangkan makanan.

Tentu, ia akan berkomentar lain jika masakannya tidak enak.

Jika tidak enak.

Nyatanya, masakan Yahiko cukup lezat. Tiga ikan goreng dipadu dengan beberapa bayam tepung-yang juga digoreng, sepiring singkong bakar, dan sekaleng daging kornet-yang diawetkan hingga cukup lama yang memang sudah ada di bunker itu-untuk Kyojin.

"Jika dunia shinobi mengadakan lomba survival, pasti kau juaranya, Yahiko ! Hampir tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, kau benar-benar hebat, survivor yang sangat hebat !" Seru Konan sambil tersenyum setengah meledek.

"Hehe...siapa dulu" Yahiko menepuk dada. Kyojin menggonggong seolah membenarkan.

Nagato tersenyum tipis. Paling tidak, ada orang di dunia ini yang nasibnya tidak lebih baik darinya. Nagato masih bisa berbuat kebaikan untuk orang lain, pergi ke pasar atau jalan-jalan keliling desa kalau ia mau meski hidup sendirian. Yahiko ? Berbuat baik untuk binatang mungkin sudah cukup untuknya.

"Ehm, Konan...dan...Nagato..." Yahiko memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit asyik dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Ya, Yahiko-kun?" Konan lebih dulu menjawab.

Nagato sedikit terkejut. Baru kenal setengah hari, dan Konan sudah menambahkan embel-embel 'kun' pada Yahiko ? Sejujurnya ia sedikit iri, pasalnya Konan baru memanggilnya 'kun' setelah lebih satu hari mereka berkenalan.

Ah, lupakan ! Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Yahiko ?

"Aku belum tanya dari pertama bertemu..." Yahiko membuka pembicaraan.

"...kalian pergi berdua untuk apa ?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter delapan akhirnya selesai ! Sorry yah jika romance-nya kurang. Saya janji tambahin lagi di chapter-chapter depan, deh ! Bagaimana kelanjutan petualangan mereka? Akankah Yahiko dan Kyojin turut serta dalam pencarian orangtua Konan ? Keep follow, read, and review to The Looners ! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

THE LOONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

SEMBILAN: People Searching

"Kalian pergi berdua untuk apa ?"

Nagato dan Konan sama-sama berpikir kenapa Yahiko tidak menanyakan itu dari awal. Setelah semua ini, dia baru menanyakannya. Tapi mungkin itulah sifatnya. Selalu mengesampingkan hal-hal yang orang-orang pada umumnya didahulukan.

Mereka hening sesaat.

"Kami...mencari orangtua Konan" jawab Nagato lirih. Konan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi...kau masih punya orangtua, Konan ? Kukira kau juga anak yatim piatu sepertiku..." Yahiko menanggapi dengan santai.

"Yaa...aku juga awalnya mengira begitu. Tapi tidak, Yahiko. Konan masih punya kedua orangtuanya. Mereka terpisah karena perang. Karena itu aku ingin membantunya menemukan kedua orangtuanya. Kita yang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain diri kita sendiri tentu bisa merasakan, kan, betapa sulitnya hidup tanpa orang yang selalu ada di sisimu dan senantiasa menyayangimu tanpa mengharap imbalan sedikitpun ?" Jelas Nagato panjang lebar.

"Hmph" Yahiko mendengus. "Malah aku senang dengan keadaanku yang sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Selidik Konan.

"Aku bisa hidup bebas tanpa ada siapapun yang mengekangku, tidak ada peraturan, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirimu sendiri. Kau bebas melakukan apapun dan bebas hidup dengan cara apapun dimanapun kapanpun" jelas Yahiko dengan wajah inosen.

Nagato menggelengkan kepala pelan. Konan menunduk. "Jadi kau lebih suka hidup tanpa siapapun, Yahiko ?" Tanya Nagato memastikan.

"Yaa...begitulah..." jawab Yahiko seenaknya.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau jauh dari manusia !" Seru Konan tiba-tiba. "Tahu apa kau tentang manusia ! Kau-lah satu-satunya manusia di hutan Amegakure ini sebelum kami datang ! Kau berlagak seolah jenderal padahal egois, kau berlagak seolah peduli masyarakat padahal acuh pada kehidupan orang !" Seru Konan bertubi-tubi dengan mata sembab.

Yahiko tampak tak peduli. Ia justru sibuk membersihkan sisa makanan di sela-sela giginya dengan sebatang lidi.

Airmata Konan mulai jatuh. Kedua tangannya berada diatas meja dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri dari kursi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudahlah, Konan" hibur Nagato. "Kau tidak sendirian...kau tidak pernah sendirian..." lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kalian siapa...?" Balas Konan terisak.

Nagato bungkam.

"Tidak peduli kau, Nagato...tidak peduli Chibi, atau Tenzin, atau kau, Yahiko...atau Kyojin sekalipun...kalian semua bukan siapa-siapa untukku..." isaknya. Airmatanya mengalir makin deras seolah tidak mau berhenti.

Bersama...

Dengan hujan yang makin menderu di luar...

Benar kan, langit Amegakure sangat pandai menyesuaikan dengan suasana hati orang.

"Jangan cengeng, Konan. Ini Amegakure, tidak ada yang peduli denganmu" desis Yahiko. Nagato menatapnya tajam, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau berkata begitu karena tidak tahu siapa Nagato sebenarnya !" Seru Konan keras sambil memukul meja kayu itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Kyojin meringkuk ketakutan (sekaligus kedinginan).

Kenapa ?

Kenapa perasaan Nagato terasa lebih hangat begitu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Konan...?

_Karena kau tidak tahu siapa Nagato sebenarnya !_

"Yahiko, bisakah lebih sopan pada seorang gadis ?" Akhirnya Nagato membela Konan juga. Walau Yahiko belum kelewat kasar, sih.

"Sayang sekali kau berkata begitu. Padahal, tadinya aku mau mengajakmu bersama Kyojin, untuk membantu mencari Konan. Tiga orang dan satu anjing...akan jauh lebih seru" lanjut Nagato pelan.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Nagato ?" Selidik Yahiko masih acuh tak acuh sambil melirik sinis.

"Kau pasti imigran dari luar ! Entah Kusagakure atau Takigakure atau apapun itu. Tidak ada rakyat Amegakure yang peduli dengan orang lain, bahkan Tuan Hanzo dan antek-anteknya sekalipun ! Mereka semua egois ! Dengan keegoisan-lah seorang manusia bisa bertahan ! Bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam harus memakai cara yang kejam pula ! Disini tidak ada bedanya dengan rimba, siapa yang kuat dia yang menang ! Bagaimana mungkin kau hidup selama enambelas tahun di rimba ratapan Amegakure tanpa belajar apa-apa dari hujan yang selalu mendera ini ?!" Cerca Yahiko panjang lebar.

Nagato terenyuh. Terungkap sudah sisi lain Yahiko. Sebelum ia berkomentar apa-apa, Konan sudah menyela.

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu ! Tanpa Nagato aku mungkin sudah mati ! Dan kami juga menjumpai seorang kakek yang sangat baik hati, tidak fanatik dan sinis sepertimu ! Berhentilah berbicara tentang rakyat Amegakure seolah kau adalah Tuan Hanzo !" Seru Konan masih dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"Cih !" Yahiko mendecih. "Aku tidak pernah melihat buktinya. Asal kau tahu saja, mendengar seratus kali tidak sebanding dengan melihat satu kali" lanjutnya.

"Dan lagi" tambah Yahiko.

"Belum tentu kedua orangtuamu masih hidup, kan ? Kalaupun mereka masih hidup, apakah mereka akan mencarimu ? Bisa saja mereka mengira kau sudah mati ! Semua rakyat Amegakure tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka saat mereka terpisah lebih dari dua hari dari keluarga, handai taulan atau karib mereka !"

"Yahiko !" Hardik Nagato dengan nada tinggi. Rinnegan-nya menyala.

Konan berlari keluar, ke halaman belakang.

Yahiko segera menggeser kursinya kasar, lalu berjalan ke pintu luar dan membantingnya keras-keras.

Tinggallah Nagato dan Kyojin di ruang makan itu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sekalinya bertemu, ternyata tidak sebaik yang ia kira. Ia melirik Kyojin yang juga melihatnya. Sepertinya anjing itu cukup cerdas untuk bisa mengetahui mana orang yang 'netral'. Dia bangun dan mengibaskan ekor.

Nagato tersenyum tipis. "Kau disini saja ya ?" Pintanya. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan".

(-The Looners-)

"Konan".

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

Panggilan dan pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. Gadis bersurai biru itu masih menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke sebuah pohon, berdiri dan menunduk, membiarkan tetes-tetes airmatanya yang seperti berlian cair (kalaupun ada berlian berwujud cair) menetes dari hidungnya.

Nagato berjalan perlahan ke arahnya lantas memegang pundak Konan. "Kurasa Yahiko memang dibesarkan tanpa mengenal arti keluarga, Konan" ucapnya.

Hujan masih menderu. Namun mereka berdua tidak terlalu basah karena diatas pohon itu terdapat rumah pohon. Bagian Utara.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menemanimu hingga mereka ditemukan, Konan. Tidak akan ada yang mempengaruhiku..." lanjut Nagato.

Mereka hening untuk seterusnya.

Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, tangisan Konan mereda. Nagato membalik tubuh Konan perlahan, membelai kedua pipi gadis itu satu persatu dengan tangan kanannya, sekaligus menghapus airmata yang masih tertinggal.

"Kau tahu...aku sangat senang bisa menemanimu...karena sekaligus kau juga menemaniku...melepaskanku dari kesendirian walau sementara" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti ingat mereka. Itu wajar. Karena kau menyayangi mereka. Sama sepertiku" lanjutnya.

Bahu Konan masih berguncang beberapa kali. Tapi ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. "Kalau ada yang kau inginkan, katakan saja" desis Nagato lirih.

Konan mendekat perlahan, memperpendek jarak mereka berdua, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu dan punggung shinobi bermata ungu itu. Ia menangkupkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu depan Nagato.

"_Arigato.._."

"...Nagato...kun..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Nagato.

Wajah Nagato memerah samar, tapi ia segera membalas pelukan Konan. "Sama-sama" jawabnya singkat.

Nagato membelai pelan rambut biru menawan Konan yang sedikit basah, membuat Konan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah punya kakak laki-laki sebelumnya...tapi sekarang aku punya" bisik Konan.

"Aku juga tidak pernah punya adik perempuan sebelumnya" balas Nagato.

"Kau tahu, aku baru menyadari kita juga punya sedikit persamaan dalam hal model rambut" canda Nagato, membuat Konan tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Masih dalam pelukan hangat masing-masing.

"Ehm, Konan"

"Ya, Nagato-kun ?"

"Apa kita perlu mengajak Yahiko ?"

"Kyojin lebih baik daripada Yahiko. Lagipula...apa bocah itu bisa mencium bau yang seribu kali lebih lemah dari bau ketiaknya sendiri ?" Canda Konan. Nagato tertawa kecil. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini padamu" Nagato kembali serius.

"Apa?" Selidik Konan penasaran.

"Jika saat itu tiba...kau harus berlari secepatnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang..." ucap Nagato setengah berbisik.

"Itu lagi, itu lagi" gerutu Konan.

"Haha, aku takkan pernah bosan, kan? Karena kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri" timpal Nagato.

"Tapi kalau bisa jangan membangkitkan itu lagi, ah. Kau terlihat seperti monster yang kabur dari sirkus tahu..." ejek Konan sambil memeletkan lidah. Nagato hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Ayo kemasi barang-barang kita dan kita pergi secepatnya dari sini, kalau kau mau" tawar Nagato.

"Tentu aku mau. Kau bujuk Kyojin, ya".

"Pasti, Konan-chan".

(-The Looners-)

"Jadi..kalian mau pergi ?" Yahiko memergoki Nagato yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya, dengan Kyojin tampak antusias di sampingnya.

"Ya" jawab Nagato pendek.

Mereka berdua hening sesaat. Tampaknya canggung bicara satu sama lain.

"Maaf, Nagato. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu" Yahiko akhirnya buka suara.

"Terserahlah" jawab Nagato tak acuh.

"Sungguh ! Lagipula...aku sudah hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun..."

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, katakan itu pada Konan. Kau sudah menyakiti perasaannya" tegas Nagato. Matanya menatap datar langsung ke mata almond Yahiko. Laki-laki berambut blonde oranye terang itu kikuk setelah ditatap mata ungu Nagato.

"Dia tidak akan memaafkanku" kata Yahiko lirih.

"Berpikirlah sebelum bicara, lain kali" Nagato menanggapi malas-malasan. "Ayo, Kyojin".

Yahiko terdiam lama.

"Yahiko" panggil Nagato pendek sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

"Ya ?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya" desis Nagato.

Yahiko terdiam sejenak. Mungkin tidak mengira ada seseorang yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Apalagi setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

"Sama-sama" balas Yahiko berusaha tetap tegar.

"Semoga kau tetap bertahan" lanjut Nagato lalu berjalan keluar bunker itu. Menemui Konan yang sudah siap dibawah pohon. Mereka berangkat lagi. Kembali meneruskan pencarian, kali ini dengan lebih serius. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena mereka sudah punya Kyojin.

Chibi tidak pernah dilatih untuk menemukan orang, karena itu dia hanya peka saat mencium makanan. Kyojin pasti berbeda. Dia terlatih, dan mencium bau seseorang yang bahkan sudah menghilang berminggu-minggu bukan masalah buatnya.

Mereka menemukan secercah harapan...

(-The Looners-)

"Konan?"

"Ya?"

"Kau punya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Nagato sambil mengusap tengkuk Kyojin yang berambut lebat itu.

Konan berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesaat, berusaha menggali sisa-sisa memorinya.

"Tangan ayahku biasa berkeringat" cerita Konan sambil meraba saku bajunya.

"Dan aku selalu membawa sesuatu yang sedang kami bicarakan malam itu. Tepat sebelum mereka menghancurkan kediaman kami..." lanjutnya.

Ia menarik tangannya. Kini Konan menggenggam secarik kertas usang dari sebuah buku yang sepertinya disobek secara terburu-buru.

"Ayahmu pernah memegang ini?" Selidik Nagato.

"Ayahku baru saja selesai makan _Hemlock_ ketika dia memegang kertas ini. Aku samar-samar masih mencium bau tanaman itu. Kurasa Kyojin akan menemukannya" cerita Konan.

(_Hemlock_: Sejenis tanaman beracun yang jika buahnya dimakan dalam dosis yang tepat, dapat menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit. Filsuf Yunani terkenal, Socrates, meninggal karena minum racun dari _Hemlock_ ini).

Nagato mengangguk mengerti. "Kyojin !" Serunya.

Anjing besar itu mengendus setiap senti bagian kertas yang tulisannya sudah pudar itu, hingga setelah dirasanya cukup, Kyojin berjalan perlahan ke suatu tempat.

Nagato dan Konan saling berpandangan. "Dia memang hebat" puji Nagato.

"Ayo !" Seru Konan sambil bergegas mengikuti Kyojin yang makin lama makin mempercepat gerakannya.

Guk ! Kyojin menggonggong senang lalu berlari agak cepat, sepertinya ia sudah tahu persis darimana bau ini berasal...

"Aduh, Kyojin...jangan cepat-cepat...aku capek, tahu" keluh Konan sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Ayo, Konan ! Jika kita tidak bisa menemukannya, kita akan kehilangan segalanya !" Seru Nagato. "Perlukah kau kugendong ? Kyojin sudah mulai menjauh" tawarnya.

Akhirnya Nagato menggendong Konan. Shinobi berambut merah itu melesat secepat kakinya bisa ke arah yang dituju Kyojin. Anjing itu berlari, makin lama makin cepat, sepertinya mereka semua beruntung, karena kemungkinan besar apa yang mereka cari akan segera ditemukan...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Chapter 9 selesai ! Fyuuh, gomen agak lama, readers, hehe. Apalagi Maret ini, nih ! Mungkin saya baru bisa meng-update chapter berikutnya pertengahan atau akhir bulan karena banyak kegiatan. Padat dat dat dat kayak berlian ! Kok berlian ? Eh, berlian menempati tingkat 10 pada skala kekerasan mineral lho, jadi nggak heran harganya selangit.

Duh, malah kayak seminar gini -_-

Siapakah yang ditemukan Kyojin ? Benarkah itu orangtua Konan ? Atau siapa ? Atau apa ? Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di The Looners ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

THE LONERS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SEPULUH: Alone...

"_Ayo !" Seru Konan sambil bergegas mengikuti Kyojin yang makin lama makin mempercepat gerakannya._

_Guk ! Kyojin menggonggong senang lalu berlari agak cepat, sepertinya ia sudah tahu persis darimana bau ini berasal..._

"_Aduh, Kyojin...jangan cepat-cepat...aku capek, tahu" keluh Konan sambil menyeka keringatnya._

"_Ayo, Konan ! Jika kita tidak bisa menemukannya, kita akan kehilangan segalanya !" Seru Nagato. "Perlukah kau kugendong ? Kyojin sudah mulai menjauh" tawarnya._

_Akhirnya Nagato menggendong Konan. Shinobi berambut merah itu melesat secepat kakinya bisa ke arah yang dituju Kyojin. Anjing itu berlari, makin lama makin cepat, sepertinya mereka semua beruntung, karena kemungkinan besar apa yang mereka cari akan segera ditemukan..._

(-The Loners-)

Kyojin berbelok penuh semangat dan segera menghambur masuk ke sebuah toko obat. Konan dan Nagato-yang mengikutinya dengan nafas terengah-engah, tak urung kewalahan juga. Mana bisa kecepatan dua manusia remaja dibandingkan dengan kecepatan seekor anjing pemburu terlatih ?

"Dia masuk ke dalam ! Ayo, Nagato !" Seru Konan. Nagato segera mengikuti gadis berambut biru itu.

Dan...

Mereka berdua membuka pintu. "Kyojin...dimana kau ?" Desis Nagato. Ia bisa berteriak, tapi ia tahu tentu itu tidak etis, mengingat ini tempat umum. Walau pengunjung toko obat itu sedang tidak banyak.

"Cermati baik-baik, Konan. Kita beruntung pengunjungnya sedang tidak banyak" nasihat Nagato. Konan mengangguk antusias dan kedua mata indahnya, sekaligus telinganya, langsung sibuk memeriksa setiap pengunjung. Dari pakaian, wajah, hingga suara mereka.

Mereka berdua berkeliling beberapa saat. Untung juga toko obat itu tidak terlalu besar.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan Kyojin sedang menggoyang-goyang ekor dan menjulurkan lidah. Sepertinya ia puas karena berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dikiranya dicari dua majikannya.

Beberapa botol ramuan _hemlock_.

.

.

.

"J-jadi...yang...dicari...dan diendus...Kyojin...hanya ramuan _hemlock_ ?" Desis Konan terbata tak percaya. Nagato mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu" sambungnya.

"Kurasa dia termasuk agak profesional, Konan. Sayangnya kita tidak menemukan orang, tapi bau yang paling kuat yang dirasakannya. Kalau ia tidak begitu terlatih, mungkin berapa kalipun kita mencoba, Kyojin akan tetap mengendus bau yang sama dan mengiranya sebagai obat _hemlock_" lanjut Nagato.

Konan menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat berharap bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Harapan itu makin besar ketika Kyojin berlari dan berlari. Ia menganggap ia telah sampai pada pengujung harapannya dan tinggal selangkah lagi bertemu dengan dua orang yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi, seperti kata pepatah, semakin tinggi kau melompat, semakin sakit rasanya jika kau jatuh.

Nagato tahu, agak memalukan (atau perasaan aneh atau sejenisnya) jika ia menghibur apalagi memeluk Konan hanya untuk menenangkannya di tempat seperti ini. Tapi...mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Sudahlah, Konan. Ini baru pencarian pertama. Sabarlah. Kita pasti menemukan mereka" desisnya sambil memegang pundak Konan.

Konan terisak. "Nagato..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana...kalau...Yahiko benar...?"

Nagato terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau Yahiko memang lebih berpengalaman dibanding kita berdua ?" Tanya Konan lagi.

"Kalau begitu..."

"...kita akan buktikan dia salah" jawab Nagato tegas. Konan tertegun.

"Ayo, Konan. Pencarian baru dimulai. Kalau kita menemukan mereka saat pertama kali mencobanya, tentu aneh rasanya. Setelah kau berhasil setelah gagal berkali-kali, barulah kau bisa merasakan betapa berharganya itu" nasihat Nagato lagi. Setidaknya ia bahagia bisa membuat Konan tersenyum lagi.

(-The Loners-)

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi. Konan dan Nagato menanyakan ke banyak orang yang mereka temui tentang orangtua Konan melalui selembar foto. Sudah puluhan orang mereka tanyai. Puluhan kali juga mereka diberi jawaban serupa.

'_Tidak'._

'_Aku tidak mengenalnya...'_

'_Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini'_

'_Aku tidak pernah melihatnya'_

'_Aku tidak tahu...'_

Sore hari. Matahari telah bergeser ke ufuk Barat, ditemani mendung dan gerimis yang tidak pernah jemu menyertai pergerakannya.

Dua anak manusia yang tampak kelelahan dan setengah putus asa, disertai seekor anjing, tampak berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon besar, agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Mereka rasanya sudah menanyai semua orang disana, tapi semua orang menggeleng.

"Sampai...berapa lama...kita akan seperti ini..." desah Konan sambil meneguk botol airnya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Konan. Dunia tidak sekecil ini. Lagipula kita kan bertiga, bukan kau sendiri" hibur Nagato sambil tersenyum. Kyojin menggonggong seolah membenarkan.

Konan tertegun._ 'Dunia tidak sekecil ini !'_

"Kau benar" celetuknya tiba-tiba. Nagato menaikkan satu alis. Dari cara Konan mengatakannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Dunia tidak sekecil ini, Nagato ! Kita baru menyusuri satu kota dari ribuan di luar sana ! Kita baru mengetahui satu negara dari puluhan di luar sana ! Berapa lama akhirnya ini semua bisa berakhir...?" Isaknya mulai terdengar lagi.

Nagato terdiam. Sepertinya ia baru sadar telah memilih kata-kata yang salah untuk menghibur Konan. Alih-alih menghibur, itu justru membuatnya merasa semakin buruk.

Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata gadis berambut biru itu. Bahunya berguncang sedikit.

Ini pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihat Nagato.

Sungguh, ia samasekali tidak ingin melihat gadis ini bersedih. Lagipula ada dia disini yang berperan sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki, kan ? Ada Kyojin. Dan mereka peduli dengannya. Kenapa harus bersedih ?

Tapi, sisi lain Nagato mencoba mengerti. Konan sudah terbiasa hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya. Pasti sulit baginya untuk hidup dengan orang-orang asing, terlebih Nagato memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Konan.

Sedekat dan semirip apapun seseorang, walau kita menganggap mereka adalah orangtua kita, tetap saja mereka bukan orangtua kita yang sesungguhnya. Memang posisi 'ayah' dan 'ibu' tidak tergantikan.

Nagato telah hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa kedua orang itu. Dan dia baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu, lihatlah yang lebih ke bawah. Yahiko. Dia bahkan tinggal jauh dari keramaian. Menyendiri di tengah hutan seperti satwa langka.

Nagato memandang langit yang tak kunjung meredakan tangisannya.

_Ah, Yahiko..._

_Sekarang..._

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang...?_

.

.

.

Krssskkk

Nagato menoleh.

Krrsssskkk

Kali ini tangisan Konan juga mereda. Semak-semak di sekitar mereka terdengar bergemerisik dan terlihat bergerak.

Kyojin menggonggong liar.

"Hati-hati, Konan" bisik Nagato. Konan memegang erat-erat tas ransel bawaan mereka. Siapa yang tahu siapa yang sedang bersembunyi di dekat mereka sekarang ini ?

.

SRAAKK

.

.

Semak-semak tersibak. Tampak enam sosok mengerikan serba hitam dengan stoking kepala dan katana berkelebatan.

"Sial..." bisik Nagato. GUK ! Kyojin menggonggong brutal, tapi belum menyerang. "Jangan, Kyojin ! Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu !" Seru Nagato berusaha mencegah.

Tapi seekor anjing yang setia tidak bisa begitu saja merelakan keselamatan orang yang disayanginya-sekaligus keselamatan dirinya sendiri-begitu saja.

FUT ! Dua dari mereka melemparkan sebuah pukat, tepat sebelum Kyojin menyergap mereka. Kini anjing hitam itu terperangkap sepenuhnya dalam pukat dan hanya dapat berusaha memberontak liar, walau sia-sia.

"Hehehe...hari ini nasib kita lumayan bagus" desis salah satu dari mereka.

"Dua anak. Mungkin mereka berasal dari keluarga...yah, setidaknya sedikit terpandang. Atau jika keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda...kita akan dapat untung ganda !" Sambung yang lain.

_Penculik, huh ?_ Batin Nagato. Tubuhnya menegang.

Bagaimana...

...bagaimana kalau...

...kalau...

...Kalau kekuatan itu bangkit lagi...

...Di saat-saat seperti ini...

...apa...

...yang...

...akan...

...terjadi...

...pada...

...Konan...?

Ia melirik Konan. Konan juga sedang meliriknya.

"Hah ! Buang-buang waktu, cepat ringkus bocah ingusan ini dan siapkan rencana kita !" Seru penculik yang bertubuh paling kekar.

Tanpa daya, dengan 'taijutsu' seadanya, mereka samasekali bukan tandingan untuk komplotan bertubuh kekar itu. Nagato dan Konan segera diikat dengan tali. Pemimpin mereka baru saja menyiapkan selotip untuk membekap mulut mereka agar tidak bisa berteriak sebelum...

.

.

"LEPASKAN MEREKA !"

.

.

.

Semua yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke sumbernya.

Diatas pohon, yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sosok shinobi remaja berambut durian oranye dengan mata coklat yang berkilat-kilat, tampak memasang wajah berang. Golok terselempang di pinggang kanan dan kirinya, sementara –mungkin- beberapa granat, atau bom asap, terselempang di bahunya.

"Yahiko !" Seru Nagato dan Konan bersamaan.

Sosok yang merasa disebut namanya itu menyeringai lebar seperti baru menemukan mangsa.

"Aku takkan meninggalkan kalian semudah kalian meninggalkanku !" Seru Yahiko sambil melompat turun dan segera menebas lengan atas salah satu penculik itu dengan golok di sisi kanan tangannya. Penculik itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kalian tidak akan kuampuni !" Seru Yahiko sambil bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Masa bodoh ! Kau mau menambah tabungan kami juga, bocah ? Serang !"

"Hiaaaa...!" Yahiko menyerbu mereka semua.

"Habisi mereka, Yahiko !" Seru Nagato memberi semangat.

TRANG !

CRING !

PRANG !

Suara-suara besi beradu dengan besi terus terdengar selama beberapa menit. Yahiko ternyata memang cukup hebat, ia bisa bertahan selama itu hanya dengan beberapa luka goresan, sementara ia berkali-kali menyobek dan menyayat baju para penculik itu.

Namun kali ini kuantitas mengalahkan kualitas...Yahiko mulai kendur dan ia melemah.

"Yahiko, AWAS !"

JRASSHH !

"AKH !"

.

"YAHIKO !" Seru Nagato keras-keras.

.

.

Bruk

.

.

Yahiko tumbang ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Perutnya tertebas katana salah satu penculik. Tidak panjang atau dalam, tapi darah yang keluar lumayan.

"Konan..."

"Nagato..." Yahiko berdesis sambil menatap dua temannya itu.

"...Pergi...".

"Mana mungkin kami pergi !" Seru Konan keras-keras. Memang Yahiko pernah menyakiti hatinya, tapi ia tidak akan rela melihat orang yang berbaik hati menawarkan tempat tinggalnya seperti itu berakhir tragis disini.

Pimpinan penculik itu segera melucuti tempat granat dan bom asap, yang belum sempat dipakai Yahiko. "Dasar bocah ! Berani juga kau ya. Rasakan akibatnya. Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu mengurusi bocah sok jago ini, dia tidak berharga" hardiknya kasar sambil menginjak kepala Yahiko pelan dengan sepatu bootnya.

"Yahiko..." isak Konan.

.

Hujan menderu makin deras.

.

"Kau selalu mudah menangis, Konan".

Konan dan Yahiko menoleh ke sumber suara.

Nagato.

Sekarang...

Rambut merah sebahunya tersibak ke belakang, menampilkan wajahnya seutuhnya bersama sepasang mata ungu dengan lingkaran hitam berlapisnya...

...yang kini menyala...

.

.

Konan serasa mengalami deja vu. Dan kali ini yang dilindungi Nagato adalah Yahiko.

"Beraninya kalian melukai temanku !" Pekik Nagato keras.

BUK !

Pimpinan penculik itu memukul keras pipi Nagato. "Diam !" Hardiknya. Ia lantas mendekati Konan.

Matanya yang tersembul dibalik stoking kepala itu menelaah tubuh Konan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Konan sekarang sudah berusia 15 tahun. Tubuh wanitanya sudah mulai terlihat. Apalagi basah terkena hujan seperti itu.

Ia menjambak pelan rambut biru Konan, membuat pemiliknya meringis dan memejamkan mata. "Kurasa yang satu ini akan lebih berguna" desis pimpinan penculik itu dengan seringai jahatnya.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI KONAN !" Nagato memekik sekeras mungkin.

"Banyak bicara ! Apa kau mau bernasib sama dengan manusia hutan temanmu ini hah !?" Bentak salah satu dari mereka.

"TINGGALKAN KAMI !" Nagato berteriak lagi.

"Nagato...cukup..." desah Yahiko.

"Argh ! Bunuh dia !"

"Jangan ! Nagato, jangan !"

.

.

"UWWAAAAAAA...!"

.

SYYUUUNG

Keenam penculik itu langsung terpental menjauhi mereka berempat (bersama Kyojin) dan membentur apa saja yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Hhhhh...hhhh..." Nagato terengah-engah. Ia lepas dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Kini ia sibuk melepas ikatan Konan.

_Kekuatan apa itu_ _?_ Pikir Yahiko. Ia mulai merasakan aura chakra yang aneh dari Nagato.

_Mungkin...mata itu..._

.

.

"Ayo Yahiko" ajak Nagato sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Percuma" desah Yahiko pasrah.

"Kenapa ?"

"Lukaku cukup parah...aku hanya akan jadi beban kalian..." elaknya.

Nagato tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang luka di sisi perut Yahiko.

Dan luka itu tertutup seperti semula.

Yahiko dan Konan ternganga takjub. "Ba...gaimana...bi...sa...?" Kini Yahiko terbata-bata.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa aku harus melakukannya saja" jawab Nagato santai. "Sekarang ayo lari dari sini" ajaknya.

Yahiko mengangguk, lantas menebas pukat dan mengeluarkan Kyojin, lalu lari secepatnya dari situ sebelum keenam penculik itu sadar.

(-The Loners-)

"Jadi kau mengikuti kami sehari ini ?" Selidik Konan begitu Yahiko menceritakan kenapa ia bisa tepat waktu 'menyelamatkan' mereka.

Yahiko mengangguk. "Kurasa aku harus belajar banyak dari kalian" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Konan, Nagato" panggilnya.

"Hm ?"

"Kurasa...aku harus minta maaf sekali lagi" kata Yahiko pelan.

Nagato meninju bahu Yahiko pelan. "Sudah kami maafkan kok" jawabnya riang.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu, atau pernah, melihat mereka ?" Konan bertanya sambil menyodorkan selembar foto.

Kening Yahiko berkerut memperhatikan foto itu. Nagato dan Konan sudah pasrah jika Yahiko menjawab 'tidak' atau menggelengkan kepala, tapi...

"Ikut aku" kata Yahiko. Pendek, cepat, jelas, dan padat.

Konan dan Nagato saling berpandangan, lalu secepatnya mereka berjalan mengikuto Yahiko ke suatu arah.

"Kau...kau mengetahui mereka ?" Seru Konan antusias. Matanya tampak bersinar lagi.

Yahiko meliriknya sesaat. "Mungkin" jawabnya pendek.

Konan menoleh ke Nagato. Nagato mengangkat bahu.

Setelah sekitar limabelas menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah padang rumput.

Yahiko _celingak-celinguk_ kanan-kiri. Nagato dan Konan mengikuti langkahnya dan memeriksa sekitar mereka. Kyojin, yang tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, hanya mengendus bau yang agak tajam menurut hidungnya.

Guk ! Ia menggonggong singkat, lalu berlari ke bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Ah, itu dia" seru Yahiko tertahan lalu bergegas menyusul Kyojin ke bawah pohon yang sama, diikuti Konan dan Nagato.

"Maaf, Konan" desis Yahiko lirih setelah mereka sampai di depan pohon itu.

Mata Konan berhenti berkedip.

Yahiko menunduk.

Nagato yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tangisan seorang perempuan langsung terdengar di padang rumput yang sepi, yang hanya diisi suara gerimis kecil itu. Ini bukan tangisan sakit atau khawatir atau marah seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Ini tangisan kehilangan.

Nama dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu, tergores jelas di batang pohon besar itu.

"...Ayah..."

.

.

"...Ibu..."

Konan jatuh terduduk memegang lutut. Air matanya terus mengalir deras dari mata almond-nya yang indah sampai ke dagunya, membiarkannya terus menetes seperti air terjun kecil dari situ.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Yahiko ?" Desis Nagato yang mulai mengerti.

Yahiko menghela nafas berat.

"Waktu itu, disini".

"...Aku menjumpai dua pria-wanita yang ternyata suami istri. Aku menawarkan mereka ke rumahku, sementara. Tapi sebelum itu, tepat setelah mereka mengatakan mereka akan ke rumahku, ada gerombolan penyamun melintas. Mereka mengendus keberadaan uang di suami istri itu, dan akhirnya menyerang. Aku mati-matian mempertahankan mereka, tapi aku kalah, walau lukaku tidak berat. Mereka membunuh pasangan itu dan mengambil semua hartanya, lantas pergi. Aku yang merasa sangat bersalah akhirnya menguburkan mereka disini" cerita Yahiko panjang lebar.

"Ini kartu identitas mereka yang berhasil kuambil" lanjut Yahiko.

"Sama, bukan ?" Selidiknya memastikan.

Nagato terdiam. Jadi selama ini usaha mencari orangtua Konan, gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai, sia-sia belaka. Ini bukan salah Konan. Ini bukan salah Yahiko. Ini bukan salahnya, atau Kyojin, atau Chibi, ataupun Tenzin.

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Barangkali takdir memang mempertemukan mereka. Sungguh kebetulan yang tepat sekali.

Tapi...di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Karena semua sudah diatur oleh yang ada di atas sana.

(-The Loners-)

"Kita semua akan tinggal di bunker Yahiko" desis Nagato. Hari itu mereka berkumpul di bunker Yahiko untuk memutuskan langkah hidup mereka setelah itu.

"Tapi disini jauh dari keramaian" tentang Yahiko.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggunakan elemen tanah, untuk membangun jalan terobosan. Dari kotaku ke kota seberang. Rupanya hutan ini memang jalan terobosan yang tidak diketahui. Kita bisa buka toko, atau usaha apalah semacamnya disini, untuk menambah penghasilan kita" jelas Nagato antusias.

Konan akhirnya mengangguk.

Begitu pula Yahiko.

"Ayo kita lakukan, saudara-saudaraku".

Guk !

**Setahun kemudian**

Toko Yanako tampak ramai. Banyak saja orang yang mampir disana untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari...maupun persenjataan kecil sekaligus tempat bernaung.

Yanako. Yahiko, Nagato, Konan. Kyojin jadi asisten dan jaga malam yang paling setia. Kehidupan mereka berjalan lancar dan bahagia.

Mereka.

Yatim piatu dan tak kenal saudara.

Tapi mereka bahagia.

.

.

Hidup ini memang tidak mudah,

...tapi juga tidak sesulit itu.

.

.

Mereka bersama, saling berbagi cerita dan kisah, saling menghibur dan selalu ada dalam suka duka, begitu pula mereka merasakan suka duka bersama, setia sepenanggungan.

Mereka bersama...

Tapi sendiri...

.

.

Mereka sendiri...

Tapi bersama...

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**YOOSSHH... The Loners akhirnya tamat. Sorry ya readers, tulisannya salah, harusnya 'The Loners' tapi saya malah sering nulis 'The Looners', hihihi (*Ditampong guru bahasa inggris*)**

**By the way, ending-nya kurang memuaskan, kah ? Kurang greget atau kurang happy ending, kah ? Haha, sorry soal itu, tapi saya memang merencanakan begini sejak awal. Dengan begitu tidak ada tokoh yang merasa ditelantarkan. Karena itu jugalah saya menamainya 'The Loners' bukan 'The Loner'. Hidup Yanako !**

**Thank you very much to read and review for my story !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
